


roommates

by centipedepals, orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Addictive Behaviors, Adolf Hitler - Freeform, Almost-Sex, Anal Sex, Assassination, Blade kink, Bombs, Britney Spears - Freeform, Cockblocking, Danny DeVito - Freeform, Descriptive Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Life, Easy Cheese, Eating out, Enemies to Lovers, Fabricated Identity, Fake Identities, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingering, Foursome, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Genetically Modified Rats, Gross Makeouts, Hitler AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Homosexual Shelter, Kinky, Lesbian Foursome, Lesbian Sex, Lingere on Male Characters, Living In Sewers, Lots of Sex, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Moving, Multi, Nazis, Oral Sex, Penetration, Pirates, Piss kink, Prostitutes, Prostitution, Rats, Riding, S E X, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strippers, Stripping, Threesome, Trash Eating, Vaginal Sex, World Domination Kink, gay threesome, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centipedepals/pseuds/centipedepals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in the modern world where adolf hitler is an immortal god who rules over the entire government, in a shelter built to protect homosexuals boys, hajime hinata and shuichi saihara are roommates, and nothing more. but the boys who catch their eyes are just a few rooms away.just across the hall kazuichi souda, fuyuhiko kuzuryuu AND gundham tanaka share the same room. and to the left of them, kokichi oma and nagito komaeda share a room too.what will happen in this shelter for homosexuals disguised as a concentration camp?who killed 400 members of the hitler youth singlehandedly?who's developed an un-healthy addiction to cheese-whizz?who are the lesbians that climb in through the plumbing?who are the OTHER lesbians that climb in through the plumbing?who FUCKS hitler?this will be the wildest fanfiction you EVER read. get ready for some wILD shitalso, give support ((leave kudos/comments) if you're not too horrified to.





	1. a day of moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi saihara finally makes his way into a diguised shelter designed to ensure the safety of young homosexuals. it's certainly not ideal, but he wouldn't deny there's already someone who does more to him than ctach his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to funky town, here are some tws/potential touchy subjects just incase you didn't read the tags;
> 
> homophobia, homophobic slurs, references to adolf hitler/nazi propaganda, mentions of unhealthy addictions, descriptive murder, descriptive sex, mentions of terroistic threats/attacks
> 
> if any of those thins bother you, please don't read/feel free to skip through chapters.
> 
> this chapter specifically has homophobic slurs, but that's about it ajsjdkdkkdkdkd
> 
> enjoy roomates, i fuckign hhate this

(shuichi's pov)

 

 

a camera flash. the last thing i saw before a young man in a brown, cotton uniform handed me a piece of paper with "309" written on it.

 

"you're room 309," he said, his monotone voice as plain as his general aura.

 

"what?" i asked. i didn't know there were multiple floors, from where i was standing when i first entered it looked like a bungalow. a bungalow bunker for homosexuals.

 

"oh my god..." he put his fingers on his temples. "down. the. elevator." he rolled his eyes, then muttered, "fucking retard."

 

"o-okay..." i put the piece of paper in my pocket and looked around, standing in place.

 

i felt a sharp pain across my face as the same boy who had just been talking to me slapped my cheek. "go, you dead-shit!"

 

although it was supposed to be a protective sight for homosexuals, they weren't gentile. it was okay... i was used to it.

 

"w-where are the stairs?" i spat out nervously, feeling a pink rush to my face, causing the hand print he left to go even redder.

 

he jabbed his sinewy arm towards a steel, worn-down door. i walked across the basement-like floor, smooth concrete i could feel through the thick socks they gave me.

 

i opened the door, having to tug on it. as soon as it was open, i felt a gust of stale and dry air blow against my face gently. the whole building was so cold it gave my arms goosebumps, but the breeze of the downstairs made my skin crawl with the frigid atmosphere of the shelter. 

 

i slowly stepped into the room, my first inhale ending with a cough. the dim light barely showing me the outline of a hallway, empty besides the spiderwebs that littered the corners of the rectangular chamber.

 

i walked towards the elevator and pressed my thumb into the rusty button, the fake silver paint chipping off. it opened jerkily, emitting a horrible noise like a knife on a glass bottle that made me wince. 

 

the elevator doors closed behind me, closing me inside the gross, concrete room. i squinted to see the engraved numbers in the wall next to the buttons and pressed the one with "300-399" next to it.

 

i heard the box rattle and felt myself propel downward inside the worrying machine. i heard the horrible noise and creaking of the gears grinding together, the jerky movements making my stomach churn.

 

after a minute or so, it halted, shaking with the intensity of the stop. again, the doors opened and i stepped on the dusty carpet. an interesting choice, there were how many floors?

 

i tried to remember the buttons on the elevator, but couldn't. the carpet was expensive, i'm not sure why they used it. once white, now the... cotton? stained brown from use.

 

as i got closer to the sign that separated the split in the building like a fork in a road, i read the signs, small embroidered numbers like those in the elevator.

 

i slid my hand into my black pants and pulled out the piece of paper that had my room number on it. _309_. looking back up at the sign, i found 300-349. i went left, the direction in which it told me to go. 

 

i walked down the hall and had to go quite a while in order to find my room. it was hard, the lighting in the hallway was extremely dim and flickered a bit. i put my fingertips on the mark and traced down the painted over the splintery wood door to the doorknob. i knew it was early... or i thought it was early. i wasn't sure.

 

i couldn't be sure. i wrapped my hand around the doorknob. for all i knew, i could be put with someone dangerous, or gross, or... or worse. i began to turn the doorknob, silently, very silently... i felt the latch release, and as slowly as i could i pushed the door open, feeling my nerves rush faster than my heart was beating. 

 

a fairly bright light leaked through the door as i opened it. i stood in the doorway, staring at the boy with spiky brown hair sitting a few feet away from me in his bed, reading a yellowed-- and maybe water damaged-- book, with around 400 pages. he looked up and me, saying nothing, and stared at me, his cold, brown eyes digging into my face, studying me.

 

we made eye contact for a while. too long. way, way, way too long. or maybe it was just 3 seconds.

 

"hey." he looked back down at his book.

 

"uh-ah-um, hi." i stuttered. smooth, shuichi.

 

"hey, you’re my roomate, aren’t you?"

 

"y-yea.."

 

"then you must be shuichi saihara, then."

 

"y-yea... and you are-"

 

"i'm hajime,” he said, offering his hand as i hesitantly took it “hajime hinata."

 

"pleasure to meet you.” i smiled a little, to try and... just to try and lighten his very serious aura

 

"we haven't had a new recruit here in forever. it's nice seeing a new face." he smirked back.

 

"huh," my eyes darted back and forth.

"pretty much everyone in this hall are friends, we all know each other well, at least. three rooms, one bathroom." he paused, dog-eared his book, and put it down on his bed. "want me an introduction?"

 

"s-sure." 

 

he walked in front of me and opened the door, walking out and waiting for me. i followed him, tempted to step on his foot, which he was impatiently tapping against the ground. i followed him and stepped into the narrow hallway.

 

we were the closest to the corner on the left side, with the bathroom in front of us. there were two rooms behind our room, and a door saying "hallway 2". i could only imagine how hard it would be to find your room if you were in a later hallway, as they had not put it on the paper they gave me. i realized that the crumpled piece was still in my pocket, simply sitting there.

 

hajime pointed to the left back door and said, "in that room, there’s fuyuhiko, kazuichi, and gundham's room. i would tell you their last names, but, i honestly forgot." he pursed his lips and shrugged.

 

so much for someone who’s “so close” to the people in this corridor.

 

"fuyuhiko really hates when people don't knock, and he’ll probably yell at you if you don’t. so...just bare that in mind if you ever plan on seeing him." he inhaled and shook his head. "kazuichi memorizes knocking patterns specifically for that door..i-i don't know why."

 

"oh, uh, okay..." i was already weirded out by kazuichi, and i didn't even know him. i haven't even seem him.

 

 i put my hand into a fist and knocked on the door. i heard voices on the other side, one very deep, one kind of like justin timberlake's, and one shrill.

 

the shrill one yelled, and i could hear his word's perfectly through the clearly not noise-proof door. " _auugh!_ " i heard a yell from inside "which one of you lousy bastards woke me up?"

 

the deep voice called back, saying, "i’m impressed you could be no more brain than stone. you are irked by your own awakening? childish, really."

 

"shut up, faggot! no one even has any idea what you're saying!"

 

after that, the voices toned down to the point in which i could not hear them clearly.

 

"i'll kill you, bastard! hear that? i'll fuckin' kill you!"

 

"yeah, i don't think they were ready for us to come in..." he swallowed "sorry about that." turning around to face the other door, i noticed he blushed slightly.

 

"this is the room of, uh, kokichi oma and-uh" he paused, looking down and clearing his throat before he spoke "n-nagito komaeda..." he turned away when he said that, no real emotion in his eyes.

 

"oh."

 

i held my arm up, braced to knock, and looked at him, waiting his approval. he nodded and i knocked, barely once, before i heard a smoky and grating voice chirp,

 

"hajime?" an energetic voice called from the other side of the door "hajime, is that you? sooo early in the morning???" 

he sighed. he looked awfully annoyed, despite not even seeing the other boy yet. 

 

"open up, kokichi. this is serious."

 

he just laughed at his response "oh? what could you possibly want at this hour?"

 

he scoffed at his words, simply waiting for the other boy to respond. it almost seemed routinely. "okay, hajime. come in, since you insiiiiiiiist!" 

 

i put my hand on the doorknob and was immediately greeted face to... a forehead? it's true, he was short. shorter than anyone else around, anyways.

 

i looked down very slightly, and saw his purple eyes and dark purple hair that stuck out of his head, curving slightly, most likely a result of being played with. i felt the blood rush to my face at the sheer sight of his perfect face. his heavenly features and his pale skin were so unusually alluring i couldn't begin to describe it. 

 

hajime turned to me in surprise almost and whispered too quietly for oma to hear, "you won't like him, trust me on that one. so-"

 

"heeeyyyyy," the boy's loud voice broke through the walls of our whispering "what are you guys whispering about, huh? is it... me?" his energetic smile faded, replaced by a look of distress.  

 

"are you ignoring me?" i saw tears rush to his eyes and run down his smooth cheek. "is that-" he sniffled "w-why you're ignoring me? because y-you don't like me?"

 

he bawled, loud and shrill. "i-i thought you liked me, hajime! i t-thought we were friends!"

 

 hajime rubbed his temple in annoyance, rolling his eyes as the scene before him. 

 

 "oh! and by the way," his blissful expression returned, without a single trace of his previous tears. "nagito's asleep. so, just letting you know, don't wake him up! he might stab you in the nape of hope." he giggled at that, i again, unsure why. 

 

"uh, um..." i blushed harder, even though he seemed so utterly obnoxious and annoying, i wanted him to kiss me until i couldn't feel my lips. "i'm-uhm, shuichi. saihara."

 

eagerly gripping my hand in an aggressive lock, he shook it. almost like he was trying to make me loose my circulation. "kokichi oma! i run a secret organization with nearly 10,000 members! and all of them worship me! i'm basically like their god."

 

i was dumbfounded.

 

he rolled his eyes "let me guess... that's a lie?" hinata sighed.

 

"ugh," his tone was bitter "you're not supposed to say that! you're ruining the fun." he folded his arms, but quickly turned around to face me with a smile. i felt my heart flutter with every breath he took. he was too perfect.

 

"hey shuichi, we should totally meet up later tonight! i wanna get to know you better without lame-old hajime getting in the way of everything!"

 

"really?" ignoring his other comment, and hinata's instant loss for words, i felt my heart pound.

 

 "nope! that was a lie." he giggled. i looked at the way his teeth shone and his mouth upturned when he smiled. "o-oh..." 

 

although it was just a "lie", it still stung a bit. 

 

"orrr maybe i was lying about lying!" he smiled, and some part of me almost thought it could be a sincere smile. he didn't seem like the type to be trusted, though something inside me wanted desperately to trust him.

 

"well, what would you want to do?" i asked, feeling my eyes dart back and forth. he was too unearthly to look at without me falling for him.

 

"well, what would _you_ want to do?" he leaned in, his tone joyous, yet mocking.

 

"um... you-uhm, suggested that we-"

 

"yeah, i don't care anyway! he smirked. "you're just so fun to mess with! you're such a sucker." he giggled at that. "how's one sound?"

 

"am or pm?"

 

"pm. that's a lie. you must know that."

 

"got it..." i turned around to walk with hajime, but he'd already left, so i just turned to leave on my own.

 

"one 'o clock!" oma shouted after me "don't be late! if you don't show up, you get brutally murdered!" i could practically sense his smile behind those words.

 

"be ready to have lots of fun! be there, or be square! i'll be so lonely if you don't come! haha! just kidding about that last one!"

 

i sighed, but i couldn't help but smile. i knew i shouldn't go, hajime said i shouldn't listen. 

 

yet, this time i didn't think it'd stop me.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written entirely by @blissfulbuttercup , credit to me @centipedepals for minor edits B^)


	2. the murder of an untrustworthy fiend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while shuichi saihara and kokichi oma get a little more than comfortable with each other, fuyuhiko kuzuryu discovers an unwanted secret related to his roomate, gundham tanaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw and slight dub-con warning for shuichi's pov !! just incase that freaks you out or something, feel free to skip to fuyuhiko's pov/the next chapter !

(still shuichi’s pov)

  
i walked back to my room, my face so red i felt the need to cover my cheeks. my heart pounded and fluttered with every step i took. every time i put my foot down i thought of him-- the unworldly boy who haunted my head.

 

“kokichi oma!” his voice rang in my head. i had never felt so strongly about someone after just meeting them. i wondered what he wanted to do… why did he want to talk to me? what about? was i important to him? or was it all just one big lie? it didn’t matter, i was going meeting him at one and that was final. maybe i could learn to finally understand the boy.

 

once i felt that my face had gone down to a neutral tone, i put my hand on the brass doorknob and opened the door i was standing in front of. hajime sat on his bed with his legs crossed and a book in his arms. he pretended not to notice me.

 

“just to tell you in advance, i am not staying up until one with you.” his tone was irritated but not quite angry.

 

“what?” i felt the blood rush to my face again. “oh yeah, that. i-i wasn’t really planning on it either.”

 

“if you don't mind me asking,” he began “a-are you into him? you were acting a little flustered around him earlier.” he sounded purplexed, surprised, and curious at the same time. his hazel eyes darted back and forth.

 

“...no," i settled with a dishonest answer, despite the twisting in my stomach "i barely know him, i-i, i wouldn’t know…”

 

i felt crimson bloom across my cheeks. “i met him, how long ago?”

 

hajime looked at me, surveying my speech and face, as if he was asking himself if i was worth his time. “whatever," he flung the thick fabric over himself, turning away from me "just tell me how it goes. i’m going to sleep.” he flung the thick fabric over himself, turning away from me.

 

i tried to ignore his slightly harsh tone, turning towards the door and gripping the doorknob.

 

"by the way," i heard hinata pipe up

 

"don't say i didn't warn you."

 

_oh._

 

i craned over my shoulder to look at the clock. 12:59 am. i jumped up, but staggered backward at the intensity of my standing. my head raced, whether it be nerves or not, my world seemed to spin around. my blood stopped moving.

 

i exhaled and went out into the hall. darkness flooded my view. i felt my pupils expand, just being able to trace the silhouette of a petite boy. immediately after i heard a click of a lightswitch and light forcing my tired mind awake. i instantly covered my eyes with my palms, muting the loudness of the lamp. dim as it was, i wasn’t used to it.

 

i felt cold, bony fingers wrap around my wrists in a tight grip, hurting my arms.

 

“wake up, sleepy-head!!” a familiar voice spoke. my eyelids fluttered open and met the lavender irises of kokichi oma. he had a wide smile spread across his gentle face. i could feel myself turning rosy.

 

“o-oma…” i announced.

 

“it’s me!” he grinned and put his hands behind his head.

 

“y-yea.. so, what’d you want to tell me?”

 

“weeeeeellllll," he began "there are two things i really wanna do, but…” he trailed off and giggled. his good mood seemed a bit worrying, how optimistic he was. the grin of his never leaving his face. “it’s a secret, and i just can’t tell you!” he cackled, “anywho, wanna come with me?”

 

“uhm, where to?” i asked, only to receive no reply except for him giggling and dropping my left hand.

 

“i wanna know how you got here. you seem awfully suspicious, after all.” he beamed, his eyes flashing a look of eagerness.

 

“w-what?!” i was shocked, honestly. it seemed like such a random question, and so strangely lustful at the same time. “it’s a bit personal…”

 

“ _come oonnnn,_ " he groaned "what are you hiding from me?”

 

“i’m sorry, oma. i’d really rather not talk about it. we just met, and... something like that feels a little bit too personal for me to cover.” just saying something rude in the slightest made me feel afraid of rejection. but i knew not being like that would make me vulnerable, opening my skin to flesh, where he could punch my wound as much as he wanted.

 

he was quiet for a moment. “that’s fair. but tell me!” he did a wide smile and bounced up and down slightly, like a toddler having a minor temper tantrum. "y'know, if you don't tell me, i  _could_ murder you when you least expect it! not like anyone here is going to do anything about it!"

 

" _h-huh?!_ "

 

"haha! just kidding!" he snorted "you totally fell for that, shuichi! you're so dumb!"

 

trying to ignore his previous comment, i attempted to string on our previous conversation “l-look, i’d only tell you because i’d want to know your side. how do i know you’re not going to just lie again anyways?”

 

“oh, come on." he smiled "why would i _ever_ do that?” he did that giggle of his again.

 

“because… you...lie…?” his violet eyes almost seemed hurt. almost.

 

“well, yeah,” he chipped “i do lie! i always lie!” he stared at me, expecting something. “just kidding! i don’t actually lie…" his gleeful expression faded, his face much more serious than i had ever seen it.

 

"truth is, i’m just trying to impress you, shuichi. because i looove you so much. even though we ‘just met’, i can’t help but feel my heart melt whenever you’re around! i just want your attention, shuichi. i _love_ it when your eyes are on  _me._ ”

 

crimson. i was crimson again. and he was smiling.  _again._ that devious smile he always seemed to wear. how could he do that to me? make my heart rush and my face turn pink?

 

“y-you...what?!”

 

once again, his expression was serious. his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes intensely fixated on the floor. "but the _real_ truth is that..." again, he looked up at me. cheeks upturning and his blush quickly fading “that was a lie!” he giggled.

 

_damn it._

 

he poked at my chest. “awww, disappointed?”

 

“what?" i questioned "why would i be disappointed? i’ve known you for, like, half an hour. i…" i felt my voice trail off, but i looked at oma's smug expression again, feeling the firmness in my vocal cords return "...maybe you treat everyone like this, but i won’t cave in. don’t expect answers from me, oma.” i regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, instantly feeling guilt towards the other boy. though, that quickly faded too, as i noticed his expression didn't falter.

 

“boohoo!” he mocked “it's technically your own fault for letting me toy with you." he grinned wider at that, teeth and all.

 

again, he lost his normally childish expression, his voice low and sultry "besides," he began "you’re practically _begging_ to fuck me.” his voice was thick and murky, like swamp water.

 

“ _w-wait!_  " i cried out "it's not like that!” i looked at the ground, tracing his body from the grip he had on my wrist to his… _crocs?_

 

"ohoho!" he piped up "somebody's reeeeaaaal into this!" he chuckled to himself, though his grip on my wrists didn't weaken in the slightest

 

“do you like that?” he leaned in and pinned my arms to the wall. something about being beneath the normally shorter boy felt right at home in the 'so wrong, so right' feeling.

 

“o-oma, seriously! cut it out!” i felt like i was going to yell, but deep down, i was enjoying it.

 

"this isn't humiliating, is it? you're sooo nasty if  _this_ is what gets your rocks off!" oma snickered, he was devious.

 

"oh man," he wheezed "wait until hajime and his filthy albino boytoy hear all about this!"

 

" _w-what?!"_

 

“just kidding!” he whipped his hands back to around his head far too quickly. he breathed more heavily, wanting to run. run away. and i would too, if i had just done that.

 

“god…” i backed up further against the wall. “can't you answer something honestly, just once? please?”

 

“hmmm… nope!” he giggled.

 

sighing, i turned my back towards him. purposefully making slow steps as i turned away from oma. “...i'm leaving.” i began to pick up my pace, but he put his hand on my shoulder lightly, his touch faint and so gentle and pleasant it gave me goosebumps.

 

“awe," he pouted "leaving so soon?" he inhaled sharply, like he had left his weakness show through. even his childish act couldn't disguise his true emotions.

 

"i can't put up with your constant lies and teasing, oma," i voiced "and you know that."

 

he made a dramatic sigh of his own, taking his hand off my shoulder and turning away from me. "tsk, what a shame. i guess shuichi's just never gonna hear the truth to my lies, then."

 

i stiffened. he must've noticed.

 

"that's such a shame! i really did want him to know everything." he cried "but i guess it's fine if shuichi doesn't ca-."

 

 “then... why do you lie?” i interrupted him on purpose, i knew what i did.

 

“what an unfair question you've brought upon me!” he gasped "we hardly know each other, shuichi! you’ve said it yourself a million times over!"

 

_well, that wasn't a lie._

 

“yeah, i guess you’re right...” i admitted.

 

”see!” oma perked up “see! you just don’t wanna take anything from me. because you think i’m a liar.” he pouted, but his mock-sadness was quickly replaced with a big smirk “but you’d be foolish to think that! i can be a truthful boy.”

 

beckoning me closer, i saw oma chuckle 

 

“hey," oma’s voice depend, he didn't wait for me to answer before continuing, feeling his small hand on my skin “you wanna see how truthful i can be, shuichi? listen to this,”

 

he got close to my ear, almost sexually so "did you know nagito has a reeeeeaaaal big crush on hajime?”

 

“...what?”

 

“yeah-huh! he allllllways talks to me about how much he misses talking to hajime, and how 'hopeful' he always makes him. even if hajime just ignores him and gives him the cold shoulder."

 

"..."

 

"now, why would i lie about _that_?”

 

why he felt the need to wink at me after he said that, i have no idea.

 

a part of me deep inside wondered why he felt the need to share these supposed "secrets" with me. or why he think i cared, even. but they _were_ some form of truth, even if they weren't truths of his own.

 

"ooh, shuichi!" he eagerly called “do you wanna know another secret?”

 

 _no_ “uhm-”

 

oma successfully managed to cut me off by leaning in, his lips brushing my cheek. i’m sure it was an accident, but i felt my whole body warm up. he moved his hands lightly on my shoulders, letting his fingers drift as he rubbed my shoulders up and down, allowing me to drown in his surprisingly soft touches for a minute. the more i felt of him, the less sure i was of it being an accident. he whispered in my ear, his sweet voice quietly whispering,

 

“i've always wanted to fuck you.” 

 

“ _w-w-wh-w-what?!_ ” i blushed.

 

”neeheehee!” he giggled “ever since i saw you, i knew i had to have you! i am a supreme leader, after all, i can claim ownership of whoever i want.”

 

i gulped, feeling myself begin to sweat. i think he noticed, as he pulled away with a quick “it’s a l-“

 

“hey-!” i nervously smiled, “i-i never told you _no_.”

 

“huh? so you do?” he was surprised, and for the first time i saw a tint of pink spread across his face, despite his still-remaining smile.

 

“o-oh! w-well, that’s uhm-uhm, ah-“

 

“ _oh._ ”

 

for a second, i just observed his reactions, not letting myself speak my mind.

 

his face turned stale "y'know, shuichi," he began "not sure if you're aware with all the cute little lies that i tell, but," he gripped my shoulders once again, a far cry from the gentle touches he previously gave me.

 

"i actually  _hate_ liars. more than anyone else. i _despise_ liars. so, you know now you can't beat me at my own game, got it?"

 

i just nodded.

 

it was a while before either one of us spoke up again. the subject must've touched some kind of nerve in oma. even with a big smile on his face, he was  _never_ this silent...did he actually want to do those things with me? did he think i was attempting to mess with him that way?

 

"hey, oma. do you mind if i ask you a question?" i asked

 

"go for it!"

 

i hesitated for a moment "...do you have a...” _how would i phrase this?_ “...romantic interest?"

 

"huuh? meeee?" he grinned, staring up at me with twinkling eyes

 

“y-- i--” i winced at my own awkwardness. “i guess.”

 

”yeesh!” he yelped “talk about personal questions!”

 

”w-well,-“ i interjected “you don’t have to share if you’re uncomfortable.”

 

”oh!” he smiled “well i never did say that, did i?”

 

”i-i guess not, no.”

 

he leaned in again, pink once again struck his face

 

"it's you."

 

“b-but t-that's a lie,...right?”

 

“i dunno, shuichi,” he whispered “ _is_ it a lie?”

 

he stared at me so intensely my pulse quickened to the point where if i was at a hospital, the alarm would be blaring. his lips parted like he was going to say something, but he closed them. 

 

i was slightly uncomfortable with eye contact, for the beauty in his eyes was just unearthly. the shine in his gaze with uncontrollable gorgeousness, the lavender glowing. it was too much.

 

i could see the rise and fall of his chest. i felt his hands glide underneath my back and i got off of the wall. i don’t want this, yet i do. i wanted him so badly, and i was certain it'd kill me.

 

i let out a gasp, an accident that opened the gates of my lips and allowed him to slip inside and do as he pleased. i felt his lips curve against mine as he forcefully shoved his tongue into my mouth, as he made the most revolting noises as he ran his tongue over my teeth and on the sides of my gums. i was almost choking on him, but if he noticed, he didn't care. not that i wanted him to, not that i wanted him to know i loved it.

 

and then, it was over. loudly panting, and looking me in the eyes, as he wiped drool off his face with his sleeve.

 

he gave a childish giggle “i take it you’re not much of an experienced kisser, huh?”

 

i didn’t even know what to say to that one.

 

“you made a pretty big mess,” he gave a toothy smile “that’s pretty gross, y’know!” his expression quickly transformed through, blush heavy on his face, eyes half-lidded and glossed with arousal.

 

“that’s okay though,” his childish tone still remained, just quieter, breathier, a dead-give away to his desperation.

 

“there’s still plenty of _other_ fun stuff we could do.”

 

his hand slowly crept, leaving goosebumps in their wake. slowly making their way down my arm, onto my stomach, lowering his hand towards my-

 

” _uhm-!_ ” the sudden crack in my voice, must’ve caught his attention, shooting his head towards me as soon as he heard my protests “i need to go!” i insisted, pushing him off of me. he was light, easy to push off of me.

 

“wait! where’re you going?!” i heard him call after me, but i didn’t look back, i couldn’t.

 

“wait, shuichi!” despite his protests, he didn’t go after me. which was a good thing, i told myself. since i wasn’t ever planning to return.

 

he's dangerous, i told myself. any move he made only making me want to feed the raging hunger that thrummed in my chest. for something tangible, something him. i wouldn't let myself fall victim to his charm, it'd be too easy for him.

 

i couldn't allow myself to give in to his lust, to indulge in his desires, no matter how promising they sounded when his normally childish tone was absent from his voice, and he sounded so desperate and seductive.

 

but i couldn't allow it, not when i didn't know him. not when the only thing i truly knew about oma was that he was a liar. a manipulative, childish, deceptive liar. 

 

yet i still felt my heart painfully throb as i slammed the door into my room.

 

(fuyuhiko)

 

the blond gazed at the wall clock with tired eyes,“3:17 am”. fuyuhiko threw his head back into the pillow with a slam. the boy stretched out a groan as he pulled the covers over his limp body, there was no point going back to sleep now, he concluded.

 

ever since day one, fuyuhiko knew his life had taken a turn for the worst. sleepless nights, inedible food, and all his freedom of the outside world stripped away, fuyuhiko was surely going to loose his mind in this "homosexual shelter". his life, crumbling to shambles, is only a mockery of what he once was. with his stress piling, his sleep was sure to fall into a downward spiral with it. it had begun to be a pattern, waking up stressed and tired. but what can you do? _right?_ when all you have is a filthy, stained, probably-crawling-with-some-kind-of-disease mattress, a pillow harder than the concrete floors, and blankets that were thin, scratchy, and basically falling apart, there wasn't much room for a well deserved rest. sure, it was better than being in the outside world, fearing for his life because he was a 'filthy homoseuxal'. but here wasn't too much better.

 

“ _great,_ ” his voice scoffed from behind clenched teeth, catching the heavy fabric in a tight clench and flinging them onto the floor. fuyuhiko wrapped his hands around his body, feeling himself begin to shake at the temperature of his own room. he held himself tighter and squeezed his eyes shut, but instantly felt his chills wash away at the distraction of his ears beginning to pick up a faint noise. sitting himself up, he extended his arms forward in a stretch before standing up and making his way towards the noise. not before grabbing a stolen knife from underneath his mattress. definitely not before that. 

 

although it certainly took time, after a while of fiddling with the broken lock, he was able to get his door open. slowly pulling it back and creeping out. after shutting the door quietly as possible, he stepped out into the cold halls.

 

the concrete was cold under fuyuhiko's feet, the temperature of the room solidifying the already eerie atmosphere of the darkened hallway. despite being a safe, albeit run-down shelter, saying a few of the building's areas looked like a prison was an understatement by far. although the hallway was rather short, it felt never-ending. filled with doors on each side, and stone walls. the only noticeable difference between them being the state of the light inside, and any sound loud enough to come out of it. crying, laughing, soft whispering of bunk-mates, the occasional baron or dead silent room. nothing to calm fuyuhiko's nerves, to put it briefly.

 

he walked a bit closer to the other end of his room, the murk of the sound clearing as he began to make out a feminine voice, accompanied by the soft playing of an orchestra. it was odd, he would admit. hearing such a noise at such late hours. yet, that only further stroked his curiosity. and being from the owner of this hell of a shelter made it even more so peculiar.

 

what kind of reaction it would pull from the man, fuyuhiko could not imagine. well-he honestly just didn't want to. but that only raised his curiosity. thus, quaky hand on the door knob, he slammed open the door to the room.

 

“what the hell is going o-” for reasons best left unexplained, his breath caught in his throat. eyes wide in a sight he swore would taint his mind for as long as he lived. a room, arguably darker than the hallway outside, only illuminated by a television screen. a slouched, exposed, stark naked body. a body, all in plain sight, not one bit clothed or hidden from the other boy’s eye. a pale, somewhat built, yet skinny body, all on display. illuminated by the program broadcasted in front of them. dick in hand, sitting in the (rather cluttered) room of the owner of the entire shelter. a room forbidden by anyone but himself. a sad, pathetic sight, all belonging to gundham. tanaka gundham.

 

the gears of fuyuhiko’s mind came to an abrupt halt. nothing but the sight in front of him soaked in his mind, as if it was the only thing he had ever saw. with faces of pure disgust, both boys froze, not a sound from either of them, not a change in position. just the televisions quiet speaking of how _in 1933, the world would forever be scarred by a new ruling in german politics due to the new laws and regulations set by german leader adolf hitler--_

 

“you sick bastard!” hands lost in tiny pricks of golden hair, fuyuhiko let out (what sounded to be) a frustrated groan “i always knew you were nothing but a sick, mentally-ill gerbil fucker, but-” hand pulling out of his scalp and slamming into the wall, he let out another louder groan  
“ _god!_ ”

 

the other just let out a quiet laugh, hardly concealed by his hand. just then, he stood, shooting a sharp glare and a twisted smile at the blonde like he wasn’t stark naked and he wasn’t just caught getting off to a documentary about adolf hitler at 3:00 in the morning-

 

“fool!” he shouted, fuyuhiko shielding his eyes as if he was staring directly into the sun “unannounced, you intrude into my domain, taking the ritual before you with zero prior knowledge, nothing but mere speculation?” again, he laughed, crossing his arms and straightening his posture “though, it is expected of a powerless, unworthy, filthy mortal such as yourself.”

 

“you don’t even give a shit that i caught you jacking it to a nazi documentary, huh? and cut it out with that weird-ass ‘powerless, filthy mortal’ bullshit!”

 

"let us duel, then. gather all the seething rage inside you, and allow your power to slowly course through your veins into the palms of your hands! this battle shall remembered upon for centuries!”

 

fuyuhiko scoffed, eyes still cloaked by his hands. the boy knew if he were to remove his hands, he wouldn’t be able to peel his eyes away from- “fuck off, i’m not gonna fight you.”

 

“very well then,” gundham chuckled, “let it be known to the forces of darkness and light, that by your ruthless forfeit, i have won without effort!” his near inaudible chuckles soon evolved into never-ending, maniacal laughter. fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, though he knew the other couldn’t see it.

“fine, whatever.” was the answer he settled with. there really weren’t many ways to react to someone randomly deciding to just laugh as loud as their vocal cords would allow. “what’s the reason your scrawny-ass is getting off to this shit anyway?” although it was a question, the way he phrased it didn’t make the sentence sound like one.

 

the smug, asshole mask he wore suddenly shed, as he let out a sympathetic exhale. “though your intellect is too inferior to comprehend, i shall explain my past to you once, and once only.” the rasp to his voice had soften, the rough edges now smooth. “well, stop stalling th-”

“even during my years of adolescents, i knew that the world’s most influential mortals, were rulers supplied with unlimited power. such as him, the overlord of the foreign domains!” his smile was bitter, one that felt of loss and melancholy.

 

“though, despite my admiration for him, to find another being sharing similar desiring aura for him proved impossible. until i met the consummation god, and his wealthy apprentice. together, in a ritual of affection for the german ruler, we created an unstoppable energy, too strong to be possessed by any petty huma-”

 

“ _stop._ ” fuyuhiko’s voice was emotionless, flat. like roadkill, or something. “did you-” he paused, uncovering his eyes and shooting daggers at the pale man. “did you fuck teruteru and byakuya, all for your weird-ass love for hitler?!” he was practically screaming at this point. heat underneath his skin slowly roasting his flesh, sweat beading and trickling down his neck. an anger igniting within him like he had never felt before.

 

the pale boy scoffed “petty m-”

 

“enough.” he felt his limbs quiver, but paid no attention to the shaking. “don’t you know what that means do me? do you honestly even give a shit?” any rational thought in his mind was instantly disposed of as he reached for his blade, hidden beneath his clothing.

 

“don’t you know how many people i thought had to die just to get rid of shitheads like you and your fucked up two-man harem?” knife in hand, fuyuhiko stepped forward, gripping it tight as he felt his blood circulate through the shaking fingers.

 

“where-” choking on his words, gundham himself was backed up by the shorter boy, watching “where have you drawn such a bla-”

 

“stop talking!” the blond screamed “cut the bullshit!” now pressed against the wall, he struggled not to show fear a fuyuhiko brought the small blade closer.

 

“i don’t need you! i never needed you!” the other swore he saw a vein pulse near his forehead "all you ever did to everyone was scare people away from you by acting like a dumbass? is that even what you wanted?!”

 

“cl-”

 

“turns out you were even shittier than i thought you were, and i’m not even fucking surprised.”

 

pinned against a wall with no real way of escaping, fuyuhiko, without thought, stabbed the helpless boy beneath him. holding one hand against his mouth, and the other twisting the blade deeper and deeper into the eye socket. gundham’s screams were muffled, though still heard, the other taking out the knife and stabbing him wherever his hand took him.

 

“ _why don’t you make your merry way down to hell, right where you fucking came from._ ” the last thing he ever heard before fuyuhiko fled with the soaking blade, bolting out of the room, not even bothered enough to shut it, as fast (and as quietly) as his short legs could let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuyuhiko's pov & the last few bits of shuichi's pov written by @centipedepals,
> 
> the rest of shuichi's pov is written by @blissfulbuttercup


	3. a man-to-man confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the murder of gunham tanaka, fuyuhiko kuzuryu and kazuichi souda learn more about each other than they ever thought they could. but they’re not the only ones getting close to each other, as hajime hinata, after much consideration, decides to re-kindle his friendship with ex-friend, nagito komaeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge nsfw warning for kazuichi's pov !! if you don't like sex scenes, just stop at nagito's. otherwise, enjoy ig

 

(kazuichi’s pov)

 

jiggling the doorknob, i knew instantly what the little shit had done. locked out of my _own room,_ and all i could think about was where i’d end up sleeping.

 

groaning, i gave the door to our room a small knock, i  _knew_ he was in there.

 

“ _f_ _uck off_.”

 

_oh, okay then._

 

“it’s just me!” i whispered through the door, hoping he heard me, _or cared_.

 

“i don’t give a shit. go away, dumbass.”

 

“w _hat? c’mon!_  just let me in, and stop bein’ a dick!”

 

“why are you out there anyways? you know what happens if they catch us sneaking out!”

 

“i know, b-but- i-i had to, okay? just open the damn door!”

 

“...”

 

the door slowly opened, a tired fuyuhiko approaching me through the doorway. “you better have a damn good reason for standing there and pestering me.” running my hands through my hair, i looked down at him.

 

“i sleep here?”

 

he just rolled his eyes.

 

“get your ass in here before we get our asses kicked for being up this late.” with a more-than-pissed expression, he clenched his fists “you gonna get in, or what?” his voiced raised, although still a whisper.

 

“alright, fine!” i called, quietly shutting and locking the door as i stepped in.

 

the familiar scent of artificial lemon reeked strong as i stepped in, slowly coming to the conclusion that-“you cleaned?”

 

flinging himself onto the bed, his face buried deep into his pillow, he gave a muffled response. sitting down beside him, i gave a quiet “huh?” before being wacked square in the face. with a pillow.  _awesome._

 

“ _i_ _said ‘no shit’, jackass!_ ” another wack, harder this time. his glare was still cold, but his expression softened “someone’s gotta do it. not like we have someone to clean our rooms 'er anything.” “well, yeah, but-” i watched him, throwing his head back down into the cushions.

 

cautious with my words, i locked my eyes onto him. “upset?” he didn’t move. he didn’t respond either, _of course he didn’t._

 

taking the time to rack each shelf of my mind to find a good response, i finally just settled with “you wanna talk about it?”

 

unexpected as it was, i watched him slowly sit himself up, pulling the pillow dangling in his hand up to his chest. eyes darting down, back at me, then down again, he held them there before once again looking back, a soft look on his face. _it_ _was more fitting than it should’ve been._

 

“tell anyone, and you’re dead. got it?”

 

“shit, jesus christ, man. you don’t have to be s-”

 

“ _gundham._ gundham whatever-the-fuck his last name is. ring a bell?” familiar, but not an instant reaction.

 

“...no?”

 

he _facepalmed._ “the guy with the weird hair? the one who _you_ said probably fucks all his rodents?”

 

_huh._

 

"the one who's  _literally our roomate?_ "

 

_oh._

 

“you mean the hamster dude?”

 

he groaned “ _y_ _es_.”

 

_oh._

 

“oh. y-yeah, i know hi-”

 

“well, he’s dead.”

 

“wait, what?” _f_ _uck._

 

i waited a moment before responding, feeling my body beginning to slowly convulse. _fuck, shit, what the fuck_

 

“c’mon, he’s not really dead, is he?” as pissed as he looked, any positive thoughts i had beforehand faded.

 

“i said he was dead, didn’t i?” _shit_

 

“what the _fuck,_ man?! you _killed_ him? h-how the _hell_ did you even do that? what the _fuck_ , bro. this is _unreal. oh my god. w_ hat am I gonna say when the _owner_ _finds out_ ?! oh, _god damnit_ , fuyuhi-”

 

“s _hut up!_ ” he groaned, slapping his hands over his eyes as he let out an annoyed grunt. “stop bein’ a pussy, shut the hell up, and listen up for a second.”

 

with another sigh, i was able to look at fuyuhiko clearly, uncovering his face and looking me in the eyes.

 

“he  _had_ to die, you know that right?” his voice, though still cold, was a lot less- _aggressive? f_ or him, it held some kind of softness.

 

“b-but wh-”

 

“gundham was an uncover nazi who had a threesome with two other nazis, and was getting of to a nazi documentary at three in the morning and-”

 

as i further examined his face, i began to notice things about him i never bothered to pay attention to before. how the length of his eyelashes made him look overly feminine, and how smooth his face looked. the natural pink tint in his face that lit up his fair skin, and the little hair he had that was the perfect shade of blonde, yet it framed him perfectly. and it all made him look so feminine, almost like a _girl-_

 

“a _re you even paying attention?_ _"_  the sudden rise of the volume instantly caught my attention, as i quickly tried to stutter out a response “y-yeah! of course, why wouldn’t i be paying atte-”

 

“you don’t give a shit.” he concluded “forget it, whatever.”

 

 _no reason bickering. i_ told myself as i let out a sigh and settled the opposite direction of fuyuhiko.

 

“where were _you_ anyways?” he asked, a bitterness in his tone.

 

 _drinking cheese-whizz._ “y’know. i snuck out. to the club. with my fake identification card. picking up chicks. like always.” _p_ _erfect._

 

"no, you weren't."

 

"yes, i wa-"

 

“you got caught using a fake i.d four months ago.” _da_ _mnit_

 

“how do you even know tha-”

 

“you literally told me.” _s_ _hit._

 

“for starters, you came home that night, crying like the pussy you are, all choked up, telling me how you outran the police, and you no longer have a good way to get laid. we hid in our basement, you got caught, and your excuse for using a _fake identification card_ was that we were secretly lovers and were trying to avoid getting thrown in jail. and then we were _both_ And that’s why we’re here”

 

_oh._

 

“well- i uhm-” “we’re all literally stuck in this fucking 'shelter' because your dumb-ass framed _both of us_ as gay!”

 

“oh. i-i-” just tell me where you were! i spit out my secret, now you have to.”

 

with nothing else left to make up, i found my face heat up in embarrassment.

 

“i can-like-tell you anything, r-right?” i watched his eyes widened, quickly pulling his knees up to his chest, hiding his face in them. he looked away from me. “S-sure.”

 

“well, uhm,” i felt myself shudder “i kinda, uh,” i paused, noticing fuyuhiko looking up at me with a clouded eye.

 

“i have an addiction to drinking cheese-whizz.”

 

“h-huh?”

 

“no joke, really.”

 

i watched his expression, wide and almost alarmed “f-for how long?”

 

i tried my best to look away. directing my gaze away from him as much as i could. it was too painful, too much to take in. just waiting for more than a glare of faint rejection.

 

“remember, like, two minutes ago? when you said you remembered when i got caught with a fake i.d?”

 

he just nodded.

 

“i used it to cope with stress ‘n stuff, y’know? now that i didn’t have the club to take away from all the shit goin’ on, i just use cheese-whizz to cope with all my stuff.”

 

i finally gathered up the courage to look at him, his expression still the same, but equally as painful. “and you were able to hide it from me _all this time_ ?” he almost sounded _amazed._

 

“i  _had_ to. people don’t just-drink cheese-whizz, right? it’s freaky. i thought you'd think so, too. since-y’know-it’s not normal.” i paused, gulping. f _uck._ “so i’d just hide in the bushes outside and drink it, and just silently hope you’d never notice. i guess.”

 

“but then how do you keep managing to get your hands on it while we’re all in he-”

 

“oh, some staff member stores loads of it in the mini fridge. all i gotta do is sneak out, get it, drink it, chuck it somewhere, and sneak back in like nothing happened, y’know?”

 

there was a silence, we just looked at each other. he almost looked sympathetic, _almost._  in that _golden_ eye of his, capturing me in how _inciting_  it was. with his lashes so _long_ , they seemed almost _fake,_ framing them _perfectly. and_ -

 

“why did it-” he gulped too, our anxiety switching hosts. “why _does_ it matter to you what _i_ think? even if you _are_ a fucking weirdo, i’d never hate you, okay?” he flushed, looking up at me. any usual sourness now absent from his expression. “i like being around you, for some weird reason. so even if you drink cheese-whizz, i don’t really care that much.” his face flushed deeper, tugging at his collar. “you don’t have to hide from me, y’know. “you can tell me anything, if you wanted.”

 

“i can?”

 

“if you want.”

 

in a literal _life or death_ situation, i racked my mind on exactly what to say. _i_ _love you_ doesn’t really cut it.  _i want us to be together_ is also pretty subtle. _Hey, i've jacked it to the thought of us banging on more than one occasion, so let’s fuck_ seems pretty out of the question. the best thing to do would be to find something in the middle ground, but also subtle. but something that’s not so subtle that wouldn’t lead to the main goal. so, i needed to be subtle, but also have the message come across. something that couldn’t _possibly_ be misunderstood or-

 

“you’re hot.”

 

“ _w_ _hat_.”

 

only then had the weight of what i've just said sunk in.

 

“n-no! no, i didn’t mean to say t-t-that- i mean i-w-well, see, i kinda uh-um-”

 

“you think i’m... attractive?”

 

“well, y-yeah. but-”

 

he _smiled. fuyuhiko_ fucking _smiled._ a nd it happened because of _me. fucking me._

 

“heh, thanks.”

 

“y-yeah. uhm-”

 

“i think you’re kinda attractive too, i guess.”

 

i felt my face heat, trying to keep my cool. “‘ya really think so?”

 

he gave a soft smile, his face giving a pastel pink tint. “yeah, in your own fucked-up little way.” he gave a short chuckle, it was kinda cute. _ki_ _nda._

 

there was a pause, where we just looked at each other. not once were our eyes looked anywhere else. he looked captivated, as if he was just lost in a world of his own. like a relaxed kind of concentrated, if that made sense. in that moment, he looked so perfect. not like he _always_ isn’t perfect. just that once, that untouchable, unbreakable, hard shell harder insides fuyuhiko looked more delicate than anything i’d ever laid eyes on. no woman’s slim waist, ass or tit size could ever be more perfect than the softness of the normally vicious boy in front of me.

 

 “thanks for tellin’ me…” he looked down, a soft smile and a blush spreading across his cheeks. “you’re like my brother, ‘ya know? we gotta be able to trust each other.”

 

before i could muster a reply, i instantly froze when i felt him firmly grab my shoulders, forcing me to look him directly in the eye.

 

“if we’re going to protect each other like we said, we have to be able to say everything on our minds. i can’t have you dyin’ on me or somethin’, we go down together, got it?”

 

i couldn’t remember a time where he had ever been _this_ close to me. not a time where I could basically feel him breathing, where we could fucking _kiss_ if i moved more than two inches forward.

 

“then-” i was out a lost for words, trying to look for anything that wasn’t ‘ _neat, let’s fuck’_

 

“then you’ll listen when i say that i want us to trust each other as _more_ than that.”

 

“ _y_ _-you mean-?_ ”

 

“and i know it’s-like-weird, and i’ve been puttin’ it off for _way_ longer than i wanna admit. And i know you’ll probably-”

 

i was suddenly silenced by a pair of lips on mine, his hands holding my head in place. my eyes, opened and wide, looked at him, face tinted pink and eyes squeezed shut. he quickly pulled away though, jerking away from me.

 

_woah._

 

“kazuichi-”

 

“ _woa_ _h._ ”

 

i was shaking with euphoria, a feeling i’d never experienced before. nothing could’ve prepared me for the intense feeling of fuyuhiko’s plush lips on mine, or the aftermath of seeing a usually tense face, so prettily flushed and lost in thought. nothing could have _ever_ prepared me for the way he gently sighed as he let himself indulge in the feeling.

 

“h-hey, kazui-”

 

returning the favor, i grabbed his face with my hands, holding him as close as i could as i drowned in the feeling of kissing him. he made a noise of... protest? confusion? whatever it was, gently died off into a small hum, tugging onto my hair as he clung onto me. hesitantly it seemed, fuyuhiko began to move his lips against mine, taking that as a chance to initiate. my grip on him tightened, angling him to keep us together. my lungs felt a slow thrumming burn, taking that as a cue to pull away for air, also using that as a chance to slowly capture his bottom lip with my teeth, letting the kiss linger just a-

 

“ _sh_ _it!_ ” i heard him cry instantly, pulling back away from me.

 

“h-huh?” i panicked, conjuring anything i could’ve done to possibly fuck up in the last few seconds. _f_ _uyuhiko can be pretty unpredictable sometimes_ , i told myself. so it really could’ve been almost anything.

 

“ _ba_ _stard!_ ” he said behind a closed hand. my voice caught in my throat, as i was lost in a sea of words to make up any kind of response. i silently watched as he swiped his thumb across his bottom lip, the tensing in his body releasing.

 

“you nearly pierced my lip with your weird-ass shark teeth!” _o_ _h._

 

“what! you think i meant to?” he just scoffed at my words.

 

“whatever,” despite his sarcastic tone, he again linked his arms around my neck, sat in my lap.

 

“l-look,” fuyuhiko’s face flushed, i noted “i don’t exactly know what’s goin’ on here but,” pausing, he looked away from me face tinting “i think we should probably be cautious about this. whatever’s happening… would probably get us in some deep shit if we were caught.”

 

“you think so?”

 

“...” he nodded, face still flushed.

 

“alright.”

 

without a second thought, i softly cradled the boy in my arms, slowly pushing him down below me and adjusting on top of him. his blush deepened as he looked away from me, relishing at the sight of him.

 

“i could _totally_ get used to seeing you like this.”

 

“eh? huh? shut the fuck up.”

 

i was on him. on _top_ of him, more specifically. resting on his hips gently, he looked at me, his lips parting as if he was going to say something, but he didn't. choosing instead to sit up and slide his cold hands under my shirt, making the hair on my neck stand. he pulled my shirt off, my face blushing, his stern and lustful. he took my jaw in his hands and pushed my face towards his, kissing me once, but holding it out. he slowly released, breathing heavily.

 

“hey, uh, if we’re gonna fuck-”

 

“f _uck?!”_ again, fuyuhiko looked disgusted, yet still flushed “w-we’re still kids, you know!”

 

i sighed “c’mon, man. you want this, right?”

 

“y-yeah-”

 

“that means we should fuck, yeah?”

 

he was quick to protest “b-but-! we c-can’t! we shouldn’t...”

 

i lightly exhaled cupping his face “if we’re really gonna go through with this ‘trust’ thing, then i want you to be able to trust me on this. we may both be lame-ass virgins, but we can lose that title together, right?”

 

he smiled again, not sure what for though “heh,” his face became a deeper shade of pink. _je_ _sus._ “a man wouldn’t make promises he couldn’t keep. guess you’re right for once.”

 

he leaned in and kissed me again. he inhaled sharply. “i trust you on this, okay? so don’t fuck it up.”

 

“can-do.”

 

i pushed his shoulders town, his head gently pressing against the pillow. i kissed him again, his soft lips against mine. he moved his hands right up to my hair, where i felt him tug on the strands.  _t_ _hat should not be that hot. that totally shouldn’t be that hot._

 

sighing, i leaned down and caught him in another kiss, feeling his hands grab onto my back, reaching down my back to my waistband, his thumbs circling the elastic. he continued kissing me, then began to pull of my cotton pants. i sat up and tugged them off, throwing them off onto the other bed. he then tugged off my shirt, along with it.

 

i got closer to him, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them, pulling them over his bulge. he exhaled audibly. I looked back up at him, seeing his glazed over eyes and feeling something in my heart lurch. i pressed my lips against his, inhaling his smell of artificial vanilla. he even _smelled_ like a girl.

 

putting his fingertips on my back, fuyuhiko allowed them to explore every inch of my skin, every second he was touching me my heart pounded and felt like it was going to burst out my chest. his hands wandered to my hips, then crept to my erection.

 

i sighed as he traced little circles, his gentle fingers doodling, he was barely touching the fabric of my underwear, but it was enough to send sparks across my skin. just the _idea,_ the situation itself proved too much to take in.  

 

i pulled away for a second but he leaned in farther, his lips again meeting mine. desperate, but cautious. two words that would never fit together anywhere else. _h_ _is hard outer shell was nothing but a cover-up_.

 

with his eye closed, i seized the opportunity to yank off his eyepatch. revealing a swollen, sickly purple, almost infectious looking patch of skin. beaten to a pulp, it was a more-than-hideous contrast from the desirable fuyuhiko.

 

he pulled away as soon as he felt the item removed, his expression rather terrified.

 

“h-hey-” he quickly tried to protest.

 

“it’s fine, man.” i quickly cut him off. i just wanted him, though i couldn’t tell him that.

 

“eh? you’re not gonna ask where it came from, or poke at it ‘er somethin’?” fuyuhiko sat up, instantly tugging off his jacket, and his shoes and chucking them off the side of the bed.

 

“pfft, nah.” i quickly replied, watching him strip.

 

“i’m not gonna pressure ‘ya or anything. i mean, in a way it’s pretty cool! like manly, ‘er somethin’. besides, if we’re gonna fuck then-- _hey,_ you’re pretty twink-ish for a guy like you.” i gazed at his naked torso. it looked smooth to the touch, frail and feminine. he wasn’t muscular or athletic by any means, but it was _almost_ more fitting for fuyuhiko.

 

“eh?” he instantly questioned, facing me as he undid his pants, _casually._ “what’s that supposed to mean ‘ _a guy like me_ ’?”

 

“i mean, like, you constantly talk about kickin’ people’s asses, and how you’re gonna kill ‘em and stuff. i figured that’d mean you’re a pretty buff guy.”

 

he chuckled, throwing his pants out of his hands like some filthy rag. “i’ll kick your ass too, if you’re not careful.

 

now fully turned towards me, I got a good look at fuyuhiko. he was skinny, kind of bony in selective areas. though it was nothing incredibly noticeable, it still came to mind while i observed his body. despite his feminine appearance, he lacked curves. _y_ _eah, there was no mistaking this body for anything other than a male. e_ specially not with that very, _very_ obvious obvious boner, not-so-subtly screaming for attention as he just looked at me. his gaze making it very obvious he knew what was about to go down. and he was pretty damn aroused about it, too.

 

“we made out for like two minutes and you’re _already_ hard?” i snickered to myself, ignoring how hot it actually was. i couldn’t tell him that though.

 

“s-shut up.” he said, pulling himself close to me again and tugging down on my boxers.

 

“woah, what are y-”

 

“making you look like the little bitch you are.”

 

_yeah, that totally went straight to my dick._

 

“w-what ‘er you... try’na dirty talk me, huh?” i smirked a him as he hopped off the bed and aggressively pulled apart my legs.

 

“you’ll take _any_ insult as ‘dirty talk’ as long as you think someone's hot.”

 

as right as he was, I ignored it, now focusing on the feeling of fuyuhiko’s cold hands on my thighs, and how it sent a pleasurable shiver coursing through me.

 

“so ‘ya think you’re a sex god, huh, baby dick?” he spoke up again, inching closer to my dick. “yeah, right.” is all he said right before he took me into his mouth and-

 

“ _f_ _uuuuuuccck-_ ” an obscene noise, sure. but i didn’t really care at that point as i threw myself back in pleasure. i felt his mouth slowly take me deeper and deeper, experimenting with what got noises out of me. it wasn’t until he began bobbing his head and let out a loud suck that i think i finally fucking lost it.

 

“ _h_ _uaaaaggghnnn-_ ” i sat myself up, finally gazing at the boy between my legs. he looked focused, concentrated on his every move, not looking up at me. which, i was kind of grateful for. he was still flushed, still sweaty, still hard, too. just him looking like that, it was enough to send me to my near breaking point.

 

“f-fuyu _aaaaah…_ ” my voice trailed off, like my own vocal cords were melting away from the intense heat inside me. looking up, fuyuhiko said something, but it didn’t come out as anything comprehensible. it did, however, send a vibration running through me that made me release on the spot.

 

fuyuhiko must’ve not got the warning, because he looked surprised as his mouth was being filled. so much so, he jumped back, some getting on his face and dribbling down onto his chin.

 

he instantly spat into his hand. “what the _fuck._ ”

 

“hey,” i spoke up “spitters are quitters, y’know?”

 

“ugh,” he groaned, but didn’t do anything but wipe the remainder of it off his face.

 

fuyuhiko flinged himself back onto the bed “was that good enough for ‘ya?” 

 

“huh? you don’t wanna _actually_ fuck?”

 

he blushed again, getting up and removing his boxers. his body sweaty and tinted pink, his one eye clouded.

 

“we _never_ speak of this again, got it?”

 

“alright, alright. we gonna bang or what?”

 

setting himself on my lap, he clutched tightly into me. “don’t hold back, just do it.” he said.

 

i chuckled “you don’t want me to prepare you or something?”

 

“we don’t have a lot of time.” fuyuhiko’s reply was instant. “hurry, or we’re gonna get caught.”

 

nodding, i quickly grabbed my dick, deciding the more i thought about it, the harder it’d be to continue through this. grabbing his waist, i quickly noticed how slick with sweat he was. that or my own palms were sweaty. i instantly knew my thrust-aim was pretty damn accurate, because he quickly let out a near-airless gasp and clutched his hands over his mouth, eyes pricking with tears and face burning up.

 

“y-you good?” i whispered, trying to keep my volume down despite the long string of moans i had to swallow.

 

“move, or- _uhn_ -i’ll..s-saw off your dick.”

 

“so… you’re not in pain? at all?”

 

“i said _move_.”

 

fuyuhiko sunk himself down, already moving at a rapid pace. with a warmth so tight and inviting clutched around me, it was hard to remember that if we were caught, we’d never hear the end of it. with that not in mind, i let out a groan, though out of pleasure.

 

“s-shut up.” although his voice probably didn’t mean to come off as arousing and desperate, it did. “do... you- _augnhh-_ want us to get caught?”

 

“nn-”

 

“then shut the _hell uaaahhhpp-”_

 

i aggressively bit my lip, though that hardly seemed to help much with concealing my noises. with only gasps and quiet moans released from us, we did our best to keep quiet.

 

without any words to keep us in a steady conversation, everything seemed longer than it should’ve felt. good thing too though, because the feeling of putting your dick up someone’s asshole feels _worlds_ better than it sounds.

 

though, it was no longer enough. deciding instead to grab his hips and slamming into him. he let out an audible moan at that, and that _totally_ didn’t make it harder not to come then and there.

 

i looked above me, watching Fuyuhiko look so desperate and needing, above me. eyes clenched shut, teeth clenched, body slick with sweat and flushed all over. and not to forget- _like i could forget anyways-_ his hand getting himself off in time with my thrusts, it was almost _rhythmic. n_ ot even some highly-paid pornstar could match up to his beauty at that moment. it was a sight i could only picture in my dreams. That alone pushed me towards the edge.

 

“f-ffuhya- _uhn_ - _fuyuhiko_ ,-”

 

“.. _.huaah-_ ”

 

without warning, i came. i came _inside_ him. i came _inside_ him and i wasn’t even sorry. fuyuhiko-a close friend who’s stuck by me for years, a crush who i did my best to hide my true feelings from, the subject for all of my out-of-place boners and late-night wet dreams. we fucked, we fucked and i came inside him, and i’ve never been more proud of myself.

 

despite looking like he just ran a fucking mile, fuyuhiko slid himself off of me and collapsed onto the bed, still naked, and- _oh fuck, is he bleeding? w_ ith heavy breaths, fuyuhiko smiled up at me, before i could offer to get him anything. water, a towel, a _solid fucking apology-_

 

“y’know,” he started “you suck at that.” he chuckled, i couldn’t help but do the same.

 

“so you’ll man-up and be my bro?”

 

“like a boyfriend?” i replied.

 

“yeah, yeah, whatever. will ‘ya do it, or not?”

 

lying down beside him, i pulled him closer to me by his hip. “sure, whatever.”

 

there was a nice silent between us, feeling his breathing slowly regulate and his body move up and down with his breathing. it calmed me as i felt the burning heat in my body slowly burn away. never has a night in a shelter for homosexuals been better. feeling my eyelids get heavy, i finally begin to give in to the pressure of sleep.

 

that was, until fuyuhiko piped up

 

“hey-k-kazuichi,” he asked cautiously, a little waver to his usually firm tone.

 

“y-yeah?”

 

“what ‘er we gonna do about the body?”

 

 

 

 

(nagito's pov)

 

i assumed it was late but, i don’t quite remember. a stack of clothing lay in my arms, the same, dusty clothes i wear everyday. moving them to one arm, i open the door to the laundry room. like i thought, it was empty.

 

my eyes flutter shut. i inhale the familiar smell of tide laundry detergent, sighing gently. it reminds me of how i always used to do hajime’s laundry. not that he asked me too, because he didn’t. i just did it for him. it brought me such a good feeling, being able to serve someone of his skill and ability. the way i would lock the door behind me, just so i knew i could get away with sniffing every one of his garments. shirts, socks, underwear. it filled me with so much hope. hajime gave me that perfect hope. but suddenly, he stopped, he stopped being my friend, stopped talking to me, stopped giving me the hope i love receiving so much. i still love hajime. and i missed him. _i miss hajime_.

 

now whenever he looks at me, he just flushes and looks away, ignoring my expression of happiness. i wonder if he sees how my face lights up when he walks in the room, how i grin at him. but he doesn’t seem to understand how important he is to me. how much i truly care about him. it makes me chuckle, how someone could never understand how much they mean to someone else.

 

i wipe my eyes, rubbing the salty tears they leave on my finger on my jacket. i put the clothes on the tile floor and knelt on one knee, opening the washing machine and putting in the clothes. right before i can close it, i hear a gentle and masculine voice from behind me.

 

“komaeda,”

 

i look behind me to see a beautiful boy standing there, his brown eyes immediately interlock with mine.

 

“hajime!” i run over to him, dropping all my clothing on to the floor as i ran over to him and held him close.

 

“n-nagito…” he sighed, flushing a bit “i need to talk to you.” 

 

i grab his shoulders, holding him away so i could admire his expression “ah, of course! we’ve been distant for so long, surely a talent such as yourself has endless words to share!”

 

i hear him swallow something, his words, almost. i hear him approach me, nearing me. i turn around to face him, standing up to meet his height.

 

“augh...it doesnt have anything to do with that.” he groaned a bit “listen, nagito. i’m-“ 

 

“sorry?” i finished for him. those are the words i’ve waited so long to hear. letting go of his shoulders, i stepped back a bit.

 

“b-but... why?” i can feel surprise rise from my chest to my cheeks. he didn’t say anything, just stared at me with his hazel eyes and wrapped his arms around my torso, hugging me once more. his warm body pressed against mine for a beat longer than normal. i inhaled his sweet smell, and realized i missed him more than i'd initially thought.

 

in that short moment, it felt like once again, the world was at peace once again. my best friend was back in my arms once more. 

 

he pulled away and looked at me, his eyes glossing over with a thin layer of tears, he turned away from me, ashamed almost, and blinked, a tear slowly rolling off his cheek and dripping off his chin. he turned back to me, his lip trembling.

 

he inhaled, clearly trying to hold back the sobs threatening to spill. i wanted to tell him _it’s okay to cry around me, my hope, for you, i am here_ but i kept my words hidden away

 

“you’re fucking crazy, nagito. more than anyone i’ve ever known, but--” he choked on his words. “for some reason...y-you being out of my life somehow makes less sense than when you’re in it.”

 

his hazel eyes looked up at me “i thought if i avoided you, then you’d leave, and it wouldn’t bother me. because you are weird as shit, and i felt like i’d...know better. your ideas of what brings ‘hope’ or ‘despair’ or whatever is weird, it’s like...all you care about.”

 

_oh_

 

“you also blew up a sink once,” he finished “that had a lot to do with it.”

 

“oh, but hajime,” i chuckled “i wanted nothing but to bring a beautiful hope in an area so full of despair!” 

 

“but nagito,” he glanced at the floor “you’re the only hope we need.”

 

i hugged him, my palms spreading against his back. his eyes no longer had a shine from his tears, they had left long ago. instead, i felt him smile against my skin. it made my heart flutter. 

 

pulling away, i looked at still “please,” i said “let us despair no longer. let’s be friends again!”

 

“of course, nagito.” he said, offering me a smile “i have hope we’ll be able to trust each other again, and make good memories again. just like we used to.”

 

i nodded, smiling 

 

collecting himself, he opened the door, but not walking out until giving me a wave and a smile

 

“i’ll see you at breakfast?” he offered more than asked

 

”of course, hajime!” i called back, watching him chuckle as he turned around and left the laundry room. 

 

i felt myself smile. once again, i was reunited with my closest friend, my love, my hope. i wasn’t going to let him get away from me now, i wanted him now to know just how his hope has impacted my frail heart. he would know, one way or another.

 

i’ll love you all over again, my beautiful hope. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @centipedepals wrote the entirety of kazuichi's pov, @blissfulbuttercup wrote nagito's.
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading, we're not responsible for any potential blinding/damage to the eyes.


	4. a more than pleasant surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the killing of gundham tanaka, kazuichi and fuyuhiko are desperate to find a plan for hiding his body. meanwhile, kokichi oma has a special surprise for his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex warning, again ! if you dont want to read it, stop reading at fuyuhiko’s pov

(fuyuhiko’s pov)

 

behind me, kazuichi _heaved_ , as if he was being forced to carry a 200 pound weight. but he wasn’t, however. the only thing he was being forced to carry is a little less than half of gundham tanaka’s dead body.

 

“why?” i heard him silently ask, a tone even breathier than when i sat on his dick

 

“what’d you say?” i asked, making sure to have a cold tone to my voice

 

“why’d you have to kill gundham?” he moaned “he’s so heavy and he smells like molded piss!”

 

“piss can’t mold, dumbass!” i yelled, repositioning the limp body onto my shoulders “now keep walkin’ and stop your bitchin’, pussy.”

 

“ _ugh_ ” i heard him groan, before picking up the slack, walking faster towards the bathroom

 

behind me, i flickered off the lights, taking the doorstopper out of the door and locking it behind me. as if on cue, kazuichi threw gundhams body down onto the tile floor with an audible phew! with a wipe of his forehead, he looked my direction

 

“check the stalls. if anyone’s in here, we gotta knock ‘em out too.” i whispered

 

“huh?!” he gasped, hie voice shrill, echoing through the room

 

“be quiet!” i ordered in a whisper

 

“can’t we just... gah, i dunno... blackmail ‘em or something ! i don’t want to have to deal with another dead body!” he wailed, waiting for my protest

 

“...just check the stalls.” i commanded again, repositioning gundham’s body as i heard kazuichi look through the stalls of the small bathroom

 

“nobody’s here!” he spoke at a normal volume now, coming back over to me, closing his nose as he inspected gundham’s body

 

“...”

 

i snickered to myself, knowing it was now time to put my plan into action.

 

“see that window up there?” i pointed, watching kazuichi’s magenta eyes follow my finger

 

“uh, yea.”

 

“you’re gonna drag gundham’s body with you, and stand straight under that window, got it?”

 

kazuichi didn’t reply, instead grabbing gundham’s wrist with a sigh, as he looked to be fighting off the urge to vomit.

 

once kazuichi stood, he turned towards me “this good?”

 

i nodded, “turn around.”

 

as he turned around, i walked over to him, dragging gundham’s body to his feet “get ready, i’m gonna get on top of you.”

 

“w-woah, woah, woah, why’d we need to bring gundham’s body if we were just gonna bang.”

 

“we’re not gonna fuck,” i said, much to his disappointment “i’m gonna piggyback you, it’s part of the plan.”

 

“...” kazuichi was silent as i got on top of him, until i positioned myself, that is.

 

“geez!” he wailed “you’re even heavier than that fucker, gundham!”

 

“that’s because i’m on your shoulders fuckface.”i reminded him “lift me higher, i can’t reach.” i said, feeling my legs bounce up as i finally grasped the window

 

“don’t move.” i told him, hearing nothing but what i thought was a silent yea, whatever

 

pulling myself up a bit, i began to fiddle with the window, which was shut tight, pulling on it and checking for any locks

 

below me, i heard kazuichi speak after about two minutes of silence “stop moving forward,

man!”

 

i scowled from above, not looking down as i fixated on opening the window “what’re you bitchin’ about now?”

 

“i can feel your dick against my head whenever you do that, so cut it out!”

 

“do you want to get arrested or not?”

 

“wh-“

 

“then i suggest you keep your mouth shut before i pull a fast one and get’cha locked up for manslaughter.”

 

once again, he groaned but didn’t protest, as i finally managed to pull the window open, feeling the surprisingly cold breeze from the outside hit my face.

 

“gundham,” i reminded “pull his body up.”

 

reluctantly, with the little strength he had, he pulled gundham up to me, slowly taking every inch of his body and moving it from kazuichi’s grasp, to out the window.

 

“don’t you think we can still get caught this way? they’ll just find his body outside and track us down.”

 

“no, they won’t.” i reminded him “unless we fess up, they ain’t gonna do anything about it. they think we’re suffering in here, they don’t give a shit if there’s murder.”

 

looking back towards gundham’s body, i gave him one final push out the window, hearing a thump as his body hit the grass outside.

 

“he’s out. put me down.” i told kazuichi. despite my voice, kazuichi seemed entertained by the idea of piggybacking me, again bumping me up higher.

 

“or else what?” he taunted, smirking and snorting from below

 

without a response, i took the skin of his cheeks into my fingertips, twisting and digging my fingernails into the flesh

 

“ouch, ouch!” he wailed “okay! you win, just let go and i’ll put you down

 

“heh.”

 

putting me back down, i felt my feet hit the floor once more, my weight shifting back to normal.

 

still exhausted it seemed, kazuichi dazed off. gah, even if he was an idiot, he was still a man. just like me.

 

“hey,” i piped up, offering a softer tone

 

grabbing his shoulder firmly, i felt myself smile “job well done, man.”

 

“hehe... yea.” he smiled too, a bit of a flush to his cheeks, his sharp teeth giving me a smile as-

 

“hello?” a distant voice asks in the distance, the door banging “anybody in here?” the person asked

 

getting close to the door, kazuichi gasped,

 

“uh, yea.” he said in a deeper tone “we’re cleanin’ up the place, so it’ll be a while.”

 

i held back a slight chuckle watching kazuichi against the door, listening until i saw him sigh of relief, stepping away from the door, grabbing my shoulder in exchange

 

“what were you sayin’?”

 

i crossed my arms “that was a shitty impression.”

 

“...yea i know.”

 

 

 

(shuichi’s pov)

 

"what?" oma inquired, oddly surprised "you're saying you weren't expecting me to show up in your room unannounced?"

 

"..." i was speechless. i hadn't known oma for very long, but i mentally swore to myself that i'd trust hinata next time he gave me advice about people.

 

"awe," he cooed "scared speechless, huh?" he taunted, his grin widening

 

"n-no," i caught myself stuttering "oma, you can't just show up in someone else's room an-"

 

"i don't care!" he interrupted mid-sentence. his little body paced around the room, from one corner and math, strands of hair bouncing with each turn. "jeez, i don't even know why you bother with all this dumb lecturing. obviously, i'm gonna do what i want. i'm menacing, threatening. i should bother you just by being around. it should make 'ya wet your jeans at the very thought of me being annnnnywhere near you."

 

"i-i didn't really need to hear that one."

 

oma cleared his throat "but even if it doesn't," he quickly continued "i'm still gonna annoy you. but you know that already, don't'cha?"

 

"w-well uhm-"

 

he sniffled, long and dramatic. he wiped at his eyes, though they were not at all watery. "oh, " he swooned "you are so very kind. you're just lecturing me to keep me out of trouble, aren't you? because you care about me so much? is that why?"

 

he was doing this on purpose. i reminded myself. but i have to stay civil, he wants me to get angered.

 

"n-no, i-"

 

"i knew it. every since you've laid your pretty, little golden-" he paused, standing on his toes and poking the tip of my nose with his finger

 

"-eyes on me, i've known there's been some sort of desire within your little head. oh, golly gee. i sure am flattered, i just can't help but get all flustered when shuichi is being so kind to me."

 

he paced around me in this child-like facade, grabbing my hand and interlocking it in the process.

 

feeling my cheeks heat, i unlocked his hand, interlocking it instead with my own "is that why you're here, just to bother me?"

 

oma gasped, dramatically as always. "oh!" he nearly moaned "why of course not!"

 

he fell into the sheets, sitting himself up, feet dangling "don't give yourself so much credit, shuichi. i am a very busy guy! i have so much evil to pursue. i just don't have the time to just stop by just to piss you off. that's nagito's job, isn't it?"

 

i ignored his brash comment "then how come you're stalling? what you 'have to tell me', isn't important, is it? since you're stalling so much?"

 

"oh noooo." he countered "i think it's very important. hence why i instantly came to tell you to begin with."

 

he stood up off my bed, again making his way around me, still standing close to the door "but i get what you're implying," his tone deepened "you won't find it important no matter what i say."

 

"w-wait-"

 

"in that case," he continued "i won't pester you! since i know that you're such a busy boy! such as i am."

 

"oma, s-"

 

"so, i'll just be on my merry way! goodbye. buh-bye? see you soon? a-"

 

"kokichi"

 

his hand still left on the doorknob, he shot his head toward me, expression blank at my sudden use of his name. at the sudden use of his first name.

 

with a turn of his head, i grabbed his sleeve, gently guiding his hand away from the door with the sleeve, silently closing it with my own hand

 

"judging by our current circumstances, it's likely we won't be getting out of here anytime soon," i said "we could be dead at any moment. it could be our last days-our last hours alive and we'd never know until it's too late. you can't hide from me, oma. not anymore."

 

for a moment, he looked dumbfounded. blank, silent. it was almost unsettling how quite i had made the usually obnoxious boy. however, he quickly dropped the act, instead favoring a grin and a chuckle

 

"what an emotional performance!" he clapped, a childlike wonder in his eyes as he looked straight at me "i'm almost driven to tears."

 

there really was no hope for him.

 

"but maybe, you're right. maybe i'm hiding something. i'll admit it, you're a very convincing guy. have you considered pursuing in telemarketing, shuichi? you'd do great!"

 

"u-um," i started "y-you're still stalling."

 

again, he sat himself on the bottom bunk in my bed. "stalling? i'd never. i am very insulted that you'd even suggest that. what'd you think i was gonna tell you anyways? i was the girl the whole time?"

 

"w-what?! n-no!" i instantly felt my voice raise and my cheeks burn in embarrassing at the suggestion. surely, no for any other reason. hanging out with oma was a test of patience, if anything.

 

"kidding! just kidding!" he giggled "obviously what i have to tell you is more important than something silly like that."

 

was it really, though?

 

"then, you won't stall anymore then, right?"

 

"nope!" he spat "i'll tell you right away! but it's a bit of risqué, or so they say."

 

"...e-ehrm-"

 

he skipped right back to my bed. the same spot he'd already gotten up from too many times to count. he patted the spot beside him, murmuring a soft "come, come", as if coaxing a child.

 

i had my doubts, but eventually sat down beside him, instantly feeling him cup his cold hands around my ear.

 

"last night," he began, voice low, husky"i heard two veeerrry special best friends gettin' it on veeeerrrry, veeeeerrrrry loudllllllyyyyyy."

 

"-uhm!" i tried to interrupt, but it i was too late. i was absolutely not interested in hearing any more of this. not like oma cared.

 

"they were soooo loud. i'm actually surprised that you didn't hear them." he chuckled, puffs of hot breath on my ear making my skin flush

 

"it was almost unreal. when i heard a familiar voice just begging to be fucked."

 

"s-stop it." i said with as much confidence as i could. though i attempted to push him away, he only brought his body closer to mine. in an almost seductive sort of way.

 

it was revolting, what he was saying. he knew it too, but that's exactly why he continued to spin his tale, feeling his lips curve into a wider grin against the shell of ear

 

"i couldn't believe what i was hearing. so i couldn't help myself when i got up out of my bed just to check."

 

i swallowed, hard. the urge to push him again was strong-but i knew i had to be civil. i couldn't give in

 

"ironically, there door was open a crack. i peeked into their room and-" he gasped

 

"mmm-! oh god!"

 

it was aggravating, to say the least. he knew it too. i heard the cracks in his voice, i knew he was trying so hard not to burst out in laughter

 

"they were just so hot. i couldn't help myself! even if they are just disgusting rejects, they sounded so good! i can't believe fuyuhiko and kazuichi fucked each other."

 

he whispered the last bit, making sure to pull away as a few chuckles spilled out.

 

"i couldn't believe my eyes! can you believed such a 'tough guy' like fuyuhiko would bottom? just the way he was moaning 'oh ka'-"

 

"enough!" i reacted almost without instinct, pushing him away from me. the push was rather harsh, but he didn't seem to mind. judging by the smug smile he was wearing.

 

"oh, shuichi. you are too innocent!" he laughed. it was mocking "i feel so tewwible when i say such diwty thing to you! i just have to fiwter myself when i'm awound you. since i don't wanna to taint youw pewfect wittwe-"

 

his eyes went wide, stopping mid-sentence. his mocking tone lost in his stare, mouth ajar as his eyes locked onto me. i was only fearing for the worst.

 

"what?!" i asked, rather impatient

 

i followed his eyes, slowly. it was almost suspenseful. i let my eyes guide slowly down until-

 

oh.

 

oh no.

 

i let out an audible gasp, feeling my cheeks flush at the sight. hand instantly shooting up to cover my open-mouthed expression. this was humiliating, embarrassing, shameful. and around him. there was no getting out of this now.

 

"oh my god." his voice was quiet, a genuine feeling in his voice. his expression was blank, no readable feeling. i couldn't tell if that made things better or worse

 

"w-wait! i-i-"

 

"oh my god!" he said again, falling onto the concrete floor in laughter. the sight was ugly, watching him wheeze and roll around. chest heaving, tears and snot rolling down his face. he wheezed and choked as he squealed. and ear-grating laugh that echoed in the small room. it was almost headache inducing, but it didn't distract me from the root of the problem

 

"hah!" he snorted, mockingly pointing right at my-

 

"i gave you a stiffy?! a stiffy?!"

 

"n-no! wait! i-i-"

 

it was too late, he was laughing again. loud, ugly. it was humiliating-more than humiliating, in fact-but it having this all coming from oma made it that much more embarrassing.

 

"this it too good!" he snickered "i can't believe you're hard over this! you're such a sucker!"

 

he laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks with each blink, vocal chords straining and-

 

"i-i think you should go." i suggested, my voice surprisingly quite despite the burning heat inside me

 

"why?" he challenged, still yelling "so you can jack it?!" he covered his mouth, kicking his feet like an impatient child "no way!"

 

he crept closer to it, on his hands and knees as he backed me up as far as he could on the bed. i clutched the bedspread beneath me, feeling my body weaken

 

"ngh-"

 

his eyes never left it, and his smile never faltered "this is hilarious!" he gave another quick laugh, before flicking it, quick and hard with his middle and his pointer

 

i bit my lip in an attempt to silence myself, but oma had already made it clear that he was going to make this as difficult as possible, no matter how long, or how far he'd have to go for.

 

"you're getting off on this? hah! what a sicko. and here i thought you actually had some basic human decency."

 

oma did it again, i felt it swell underneath his nimble fingers.

 

he looked up at me, grinning. lavender eyes piercing through in a way they never had before

 

"y'know," he began "i'm not leaving anytime soon. maybe if you whip that bad boy out, we can deal with this the right way."

 

i was gone.

 

the way he looked at me, with his voice lower than i'd ever heard it. i wanted so badly to give in as much as i wanted to kick him out, never even exchange glances again.

 

it was a familiar feeling, almost like playing a game. oma himself was like playing a game. truth and lies, right and wrong, it was all part of his own world. but i knew then that no longer would i be able to resist myself from solving it.

 

"w-wait," i said "do you really want this, or are you just messing with me?"

 

"hmm, i'm not sure!" oma smiled

 

"what do you think?"

 

before i could conjure up a response, his lips were on mine. despite the seemingly innocent nature, the act instantly became filthy, his tongue worming its way into my mouth in the most aggressive movements imaginable. his cold hands made their way towards my hair, which he pulled and tugged without remorse. it was forceful, possessive, something i really had no control over. his tongue ran over my teeth, swiped the sides of my gums, pushed into my mouth as far as he could. he briefly retrieved for air, but was instantly back on me, literally sucking on my tongue as saliva dribbled down my face. when he began to run out of air for the second time, he  briefly began sucking on my lips, eventually giving a sudden bite, to my bottom lip, as well as another sudden tug of my hair, making me pull away.

 

i winced in pain, covering my mouth with my hand, but oma spoke anyway "after all this time of not getting to make out with you, i thought you'd take the time to improve your kissing, not get worse!"

 

"oh, s-sorry..." despite not having control over any part of the kiss, i couldn't find it in my to protest. not now.

 

despite my supposed experience, oma leaned in for another kiss, nearly in the same pattern as the last. though, i swore i heard him let out a soft moan.

 

he pulled away from my mouth, choosing instead to go for my neck, softly sucking on the skin there. i tried to keep quiet, but the roughness and speed of his movements were too much to take in! his sucking progressed into soft nipping, and i let myself relish in the feeling of him. he was absolutely gorgeous, even if he was a liar, a trickster, a cruel, heartless, obnoxious, person, with the soul of a selfish young child. despite all his flaws, as much as i restrain myself, i can't help but love him. i can't help but desire to bring out the truths he so desperately tries to hide. there's a nurturing side to everyone, and-

 

"ah!" i reeled back once more, rubbing a spot on my neck where burning skin and teeth made contact

 

"got'cha again!" he smiled, innocently as ever

 

"why do you keep hurting me? it's weird."

 

"weird? are you kink shaming me, shuichi?"

 

"wh-wh-!"

 

"kidding!" he giggled "just kidding! maybe you should focus on reality for once." removing one of his hands from my neck, oma pulled back my hair and knocked onto my forehead "you're always trapped in your own stupid noggin'. as much as i'd love to hear all your kinky fantasies and wet dreams about pissing all over me and leaving cuts all over my arms with a boxcutter, i'd much rather you show me."

 

"p-p-"

 

"so," oma snapped, falling back onto the bed "i'll let you show me! i know you really, reeeallly appreciate me, so why don't you physically express just how much you'd love to fuck me!"

 

...

 

"...are you... serious?"

 

"nothing but!" he smiled "hop to it!"

 

oma shut his eyes and relaxed him limbs, still smiling, obviously trying not to laugh. i was on top of him now, no prior experience to prepare me for the insane amount of humiliation i'm expecting to receive from the boy below me. i begin by stroking his cheek, a simple sign of affection. i begin to work my way towards his hair, lightly combing it, feeling the strands run through my fingers. he let out a soft sigh, he seemed to be relaxed.

 

i made my way back down to his face, one hand still combing his hair as i kissed him. on the corner of his mouth, the bridge of his nose, his cheek, finishing with a gentle kiss on the lips.

 

i removed my hand from his hair, letting my fingers travel down to his neck, allowing my fingers to drift near his skin, leaving goosebumps. he shivered at my touch as i traced his collar bone. the low-cut collar of his uniform made it easy to get access to them. i kissed them too, giving his neck gentle touches. i kissed the side of his neck before i heard him speak up,

 

"gah," he scoffed"stop doing that."

 

"stop...doing what?"

 

"bein' gentle." he whined, voice not at all phased by the attention i had directed on his body "you want to make me your bitch, right? why don't you stop being a pussy and rough me up a little."

 

though i knew i wasn't going to bring it up, the little whine to his voice didn't miss my ears in the slightest. ah, so i am getting somewhere. i decided on staying quite, instead kissing him again. i wasn't going to be rough, or go quick, despite oma's wishes. i loved this boy underneath me, and i was going to show him just how much i desire to understand him.

 

"h-hey," i spoke up, oma letting out a curious hmm in acknowledgment "y-your shirt...erm-c-c-can i-"

 

"take it off." oma finished my question, but didn't phrase is like one in that low, seductive voice he suddenly put on "that's what you were gonna say, right?"

 

"y-yeah..."

 

"sure." his voice was still enthusiastic, but it was quieter, as if his words were only meant for my ears to pick up.

 

i slipped oma's shirt off, admiring how beautifully fair his body was. it was skinny, but not surprisingly so. he didn't seem unhealthy, i just found it how small oma appeared in a situation like this. it was almost ironic. his eyes closed, his body limp, i felt like i was handling something fragile, like a china doll. the boy who claimed to be on top of the world, was now docile underneath me. it was almost too good to be true. to be really happening.

 

something i wish i considered before i saw his eye gently open, his lips curved

 

"this is boring!"

 

in an instant, oma shot up, pushing me onto my back and crawling on top of me, switching our positions.

 

"haha!" oma mocked "did i get 'ya? i just couldn't help myself any longer, you can't top for shit! so i'm gonna top, just to keep it interesting!"

 

"up until now, haven't you been...topping?"

 

"quiet, you!" he snapped, pointing towards floor below him "on your knees, you insignificant slut!"

 

"o-okay?" i followed his orders, climbing off the bed, and getting onto my knees, looking above at oma from the cold, concrete floor.

 

for a second, he just seemed to admire our current predicament. staying silent, i humored him as he finally spoke up "this is so funny," oma chuckled "hmm... what's that thing people always say- 'an eye for an eye'? that's a pretty good saying! if you want to get a good fuckin' out of me, you're gonna have to pay up first."

 

i couldn't help but let out a giggle myself at his tone "isn't this a bit ridiculous?"

 

"nonsense! now, suck me off before i slice your fingers off with a hacksaw!"

 

"hm." i hummed, spreading his legs and getting between them. holding my hand above the bulge in his pants, i undid the laces of his sweatpants, loosening the elastic. as flustered as i felt, there was no stopping now. i let my fingers trail onto his porcelain skin, finding the waistband of his boxers, as i pulled them both down, hearing a hitch in his already unsteady breathing.

 

god it was difficult to even keep my eyes open. it was right there. his erection was right there. the entire act felt dirty, even being where i was, on my knees, ready to preform a sexual act on another male felt dirty. it was immoral to desire this, but i couldn't help everything than ran through my head just seeing it with my own eyes.

 

"hey!" oma scoffed "are you gonna get to work, or stare all day?" he barked

 

"r-right, s-sorry."

 

with a deep inhale, i prepared myself. never had i done this, i haven't even prepared myself to. but none of that mattered as i gently gripped his thighs and took the head into my mouth and-

 

"unh!" i pulled away, as oma let out a loud, dramatic, brash moan. it was faked, as fake as he could possibly make it. and he knew, judging by the expression he was wearing.

 

"stop!" i cried "w-what are you doing?"

 

"i-ah!" he let out another moan, loudly panting before continuing "i can't h-help it!" he lied "it's-it's, oh fuck, it's so good!"

 

"c-cut it out! it's annoying, r-really. i know you're faking all this."

 

"f-faking?" "n-never! i'm-uhn-so turned on, a-and-...and... aunh!" he threw his head back, lips quivering as he held back his smile

 

i lowered myself again, prepared to go in for another taste; but instead chose to offer another word "people are gonna knock if you don't stop."

 

"okay, you caught me!" oma giggled "it was just a lie!"

 

i sighed as he quietly giggled, reminding me that if i ever wanted to relieve the aching in my pants, i should just get it over with.

 

i shut my eyes to clear the image from my head, shoving the thing as far back in my throat as i could manage. if it weren't for my own arousal, i'd give up. on pleasing oma, and on holding back my urge to gag.

 

"w-wow!" his voice cracked, slowly losing the power it used to have as he succumbed to his own pleasure "y-you're so p-p-erver-ah!"

 

i repeated the process, trying my hardest to finish him off as quick as i could. using my tongue, cheeks, throat, and even the soft grazing of my teeth.

 

i felt disgusting, almost. tongue tasting of flesh and salt. i felt it throb every now and then, reminding me how filthy i was for indulging in this. it was just as disgusting and embarrassing as it was arousing and satisfactory. if i was somehow able to compress all my feelings into something like this, than so be it.

 

temporarily i pulled off, taking a moment just to realize how flushed i felt, just how sweaty my skin was. i heavily breathed as i looked at oma. much like myself, he was sweaty and flushed. with a smug smile and hazy eyes, he looked down at me. i couldn't tell if it was affection, or pure lust in his eyes.

 

i took it back in my mouth, closing my eyes, before they shot open once more with the feeling of his cold hands on my forehead, pulling me back.

 

"eyes open." he breathed, voice heavy and breathy.

 

damn

 

out of my control, my voice let out some kind of hum, vibrating around the shaft and make it heavily throb against my mouth. with the parts i couldn't reach with my mouth, i offered my hands. jerking my hands in fast movements. above, oma was heaving. just heavily breathing as he watched me stare at him.

 

i pulled off, staring at him from below, wiping the saliva dribbling down my cheek with my wrist. for a moment, we just looked into each others eyes. something in that moment. more than anything else we'd done together-it felt intimate. more intimate than we'd ever felt before. we felt connected and close as i read his expression. i swore i saw his skin flush the moment i offered him a smile.

 

i took him in again, moving my head, the flesh against my tongue slick, moving without resistance. i felt him grab hold of my hair, yanking it as he pulled my head forward. it was difficult not to gag, but i managed to pull through, feeling a pain throb in my scalp as he tugged harder, forcing my movements to go quicker.

 

"hee!" his voice let out as he released into the back of my throat. it was so, so bitter. and there was so much of it, too. i was left with no choice but to spit some of it out into my hand, watching as some of it dribbled onto the floor.

 

"that was awful!" oma sneered, though still breathy from how hard he was panting "you did terrible! i oughta have you slaughtered for that!"

 

"b-but wasn't i kind of doing you a favor?" i asked, wiping the remainder of semen from my face onto my wrist

 

"welp, now that that's all done," he continued, again ignoring my inquiries "there's one last thing we gotta do!"

 

again, i made me place sitting by him on the bed, feeling my joints relax after stiffening from kneeling on the hard floors "h-huh ?!"

 

"oh," he smiled "you know." his voice was smug, as from the pocket of his sweatpants, he pulled out a small, plastic container, that had no written label. however, as he turned the bottle around, it only took me one glance to notice it was-

 

"ehrm-" i felt my voice crack "where'd you get that?"

 

oma giggled "mugged someone for it!" despite his obvious; still slightly concerning lie, he popped open the container, spreading the transparent liquid over his palms "now, let's get to fucking! you know how this works, right?"

 

"y-yeah," i replied "i-i can do this myself, so-"

 

"okay!" he piped up "i'll just do it for you then!"

 

"b-but-" i had no time to talk as he pushed me back against the head board, legs sprawled and face flushed

 

"haha!" the boy mocked "this is hysterical! seeing you like that is basically the peak of comedy."

 

"o-oh." my voice was soft as i witnessed oma getting onto his knees, hovering above me, bottle still in hand, and hand 'accidentally' brushing up against my member.

 

"h-hey!"

 

"whoops, haha! totally forgot you had that massive boner this entire time! must really suck, huh?" not waiting for a reply, he yanked down my pants and boxers in one swift tug, the new exposer to the cool air making me shiver.

 

"ah!"

 

"pffft-!" again, he looked away from me, expression aggressive and mocking "your dick is so fucking small!" he teased "for someone so subtle and mysterious, i was expecting so much more from you. guess that's my fault, then!"

 

i just sighed, feeling his slick hands grab me, forcing me to gasp as he slicked me up. i still heard him letting out little giggles and snorts.

 

"w-wait," i interrupted "weren't you going to-...uhm...go further than this?"

 

"ahh," oma sighed "you were expecting to get fucked, weren't you?" he cocked his head, smearing the runny liquid onto his thigh

 

"n-no!" i objected "that's not wh-"

 

"too late! you've already admitted to it!" with a sudden jerk, he grabbed me again "but that's too bad! i'm only gonna get 'ya off!"

 

"oh!" he brought his head closer to my shaft, eyes wide and curious "what's this?"

 

"..."

 

"you're still hard as a rock, aren't you? despite having to wait so long? you're so desperate, it's funny."

 

despite that, he instantly began pumping his hand. though, he made sure to go as slow as he possibly could. my body had fell victim to omas lust. the very thing i swore i'd never give in to. though, here i was. even though i knew he was just teasing me, and thats what made the guilt in my stomach rise, though not any harder than the desire holding every limb and nerve of my body hostage.

 

"mmngh-" even though i did my best to attempt to silence myself, it hardly worked. watching the boy in front of me grin as he slowly, with little pressure, stroked me. a feather light touch coated me, just making my heated body more desperate for some sort of strange release

 

"d-don't...don't go s-..." i began to hear myself say, hardly having any control of my body as i felt my voice quiver

 

"huh? did i hear something?" oma taunted, not at all picking up any sort of pace as he squeezed hard onto me

 

"augh-!" i suddenly felt myself moan at the pressure. oma was back on me with light touches, moving fast, then slowing down as i silently begged him to just go a little harder

 

"you wanna stop?" he whispered to me, squeezing me again before pulling off completely

 

"n-n-no!" i quickly rushed to say, still feeling the warmth of his hand on my member.

 

"o-kay then!" he smirked, stroking me again oh-so slowly

 

"d-d-don't go-"

 

"could it be that you want something from me?" he sing-songed, still all smiles on that face of his "that's mean! didn't your parents ever teach you how to ask for things nicely?"

 

oma was leaving me on the edge, he knew. after all, to him, this was just another one of his games. it was painful, it made me desperate. and i was certain that was something he knew

 

"unh-! ungh-!"

 

"whaddya want, huh?" he taunted, pulling off of me once again, leaving me humping the cold air in the isolated room

 

"f-f-..." i tried my hardest to force out my voice, but trapped behind moans it was hopeless

 

"huh?!" his smile was so wide then, it was almost punchable

 

"oma !"

 

grabbing his tiny hand, i held it tight on me, forcing the hand overtop of his to apply the extra pressure i yearned for. it felt so good. getting right there to my release. despite omas wishes, i clenched my eyes shut, locked in the feeling in the pleasure i was forcing out of omas little hand.

 

"ah!" my voice cried out on its own as my body heaved forward, feeling my hand drenched in my own liquids. releasing my hand, oma pulled his away too, finally allowing myself to open my eyes

 

"how aggressive!" oma stated "i never expected you to be so forceful!"

 

"mmm...sorry." i let out, feeling a sweet tiredness take my body full force

 

pulling his hand towards his face, oma let out a gag "oh, eeeeeeeeww." he scoffed "you came everywhere! even on my hand! that's so disgusting! where am i gonna sleep now?"

 

i ignored the fact that this was my room, deciding to avoid any unimportant questions "y-you can just wash it... i-if you want," i offered, though oma seemed highly unimpressed with my efforts "i can take it to the laundry room myself, so y-you don't have to."

 

"eeeeeeeeeeewww! you're into ddlg, too? are you gonna take care of me, and call me your princess?"

 

"no!"

 

he snickered as he got off the bed, sucking his fingers as he began to put his clothes back on "hahaha, just kidding."

 

moving on to my pillow, i turned over and shut my eyes, not caring too much oma was still here. i curled my arms around myself in a gentle warmth

 

"...you're just gonna to keep it there...?"

 

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

feeling the bed creak, oma laid down beside me. turning over, i grabbed his body, pulling him close, feeling the warmth of his lithe body. i gentle circles, i rubbed my hand on his chest in gentle circles, attempting to lull the beautiful boy underneath me asleep.

 

"hey," i whispered, voice too week to be used "i-uhm....i have something to tell you."

 

"oh... pillow talk, huh? i see." he snapped back at me, voice only slightly above a whisper "welp! as long as it's interesting, lay it on me!"

 

"i don't know what...this means to you. but it meant something to me."

 

"..."

 

no reply, thank god

 

"we haven't known each other for long, but i'm really glad we met." i felt my cheeks heat up once again as i felt my body envelope in the warmth of oma's body and my love for him

 

"i know you don't actually like to lie, you're just using it to prevent people from getting close to you. but i don't want to lie to you, oma. i want you to open up to me." i sighed "i want to understand you, oma. a-and i think one of the only ways we can do it is to talk to each other. i really care for you, and i'd appreciate it if you'd.....uhm-" i felt my voice suddenly stick in my own throat, as if nothing was able to come out at all. i was about to confess my feelings to oma. i finally had him, i couldn't mess this up.

 

"if you'd uh-um... b-b-be m-my -erm-" he was still so silent. absolutely out of character. despite all the times i have wished otherwise, i wanted him now to interject with that pretty voice of his. i could just hear him now- neeheehee! you're so flustered! he'd say you want me to be your-

 

"ah!" i finally got back into my head. "s-sorry... h-here, let me try again." i waited for his chipper voice yet, got no reply. maybe i had truly flustered the boy beyond any words

 

"o-oma, i would appreciate it if you would be my-"

 

again, i swallowed, blinking hard then opening my eyes once again, the unnerving silence sinking into my ears like pins and needles against the skin

 

"...h-hey, oma?" i called gently, letting go of his body and looking over at his gentle face. eyes in a beautiful close, mouth only slightly ajar. breathing in a way that was pacified and soothed. the normally tense face he always wore now overcome in a beautiful slumber. a beautiful, peaceful, uninterrupted slumber. slumber.

 

...

 

ah, he's asleep. no wonder he stayed so quiet.

 

defeated, i let out a sigh i was unaware i was holding in. gently setting oma's body back down into the soft sheets.

 

maybe another day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a long school year roomates is back, better, and slower-updating than ever !! hope it was worth the wait heehee


	5. a change in plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after an unannounced sequence of events, everyone in the shelter must quickly make a move to the second floor, which is an extra protected bomb shelter, that's gone unused for years. once down there, oma kokichi makes sure that he's able to have some not-so-romantic one on one time with his beloved saihara shuichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the draft for this one was a little old, so i hope you don't mind that this one sucks a little bit more ass than usual. anyways, no warnings this time! welcome to the boring filler chapter. though, hopefully next chapter makes up for it that one is planned to be pretty eventful.

(hajime's pov)  


"so... looks like we're finally moving to that underground basement, huh?  _huh?_  i always thought that creepy 'ol second floor would go unused! hahaha!" i observed from behind as kokichi oma continued to pester my roommate to no-end. hanging onto him from behind, using a tone way louder for two people nearly face to face, grabbing onto his face, hair. almost like some obnoxious younger relative would.

 

in a way, i almost felt bad, shuichi and i were friends, after all. but despite that, i said nothing as we all slowly made our way below the shelter's first floor.

 

"wouldn't it be soooooo embarrassing if we were caught by the evil nazis down there? even if we took all this time to move?" his words were breathy, exaggerated, obviously faked. but it didn't stop shuichi from letting out an exhausted sigh. he was clearly annoyed, and i knew oma was eating it up.  


" oma-"  


" _oma?!_ " he gasped "you can't even call me by my first name?" burying his face in his hands, he let out a sniffle 

 

"b-but i t-thought..." he sniffled again, louder this time, letting out an ugly choke of fake crying "i thought we were lovers, shuichi!" he balled, voice cracking from his fake wails.  


" l-lovers?! " he stuttered, pale face lit with an obvious blush. that alone made me chuckle.  


" buuuuuuuut, " he began again "i was just kidding!" i watched kokichi break into a fit of laughter, as shuichi just let out an annoyed sigh. before i could save him from another conversation, i felt a grasp on my shoulder.  


"ah, hajime!"  


i turned around, a bright smile on a pretty face instantly catching my vision.  


"nagito?" the question came out faster than i could register "i thought you were behind us, how'd you catch up so fast?"  


he gave a small laugh "you mean all those people back there? it was quite a pain to get through. i guess i am pretty lucky to be able to find you through all these people." nagito looked up at me with bright eyes as we walked side by side. for someone having to move to an underground bomb-shelter so early in the morning, he looked pretty happy. a bit overly so.

 

i gave it a bit to speak again, enjoying the silence between us. it's been so, so long since me an nagito even walked besides each other. just to have him by my side again in that moment was enough to ask for. i took a glance at him, looking eye-to-eye with him beside me. he seemed so focused staring into me, with loving eyes and a wavering smile. not even the large crowds and unfamiliar conversations didn't take away from how distracted he looked. though i was admittedly happy to have nagito by my side again, it was getting a little creepy.

 

"nagito, you're staring."  


"oh!" he snapped up, expression back to his normal comforting smile. "do forgive me, hajime. it really isn't in my rights to be staring at you like that, so i hope you're not disgusted, or anything. even though you probably are." it's almost like he was bragging, as his self deprecation hardly put a dent in his cheery expression

 

"after all, it must feel so filthy and disgusting to have someone like me watching you like that. i deeply apologize, and i'll do anything i can to m-"  


"woah," i chuckled a bit, more nervous than anything "slow down for a second. you don't always have to be so self-destructive, nagito, you're not some worthless human being. "  


although he opened his mouth to protest, heard quick footsteps run up from behind me and a heavy hand aggressively grip on to my shoulder and beckoning for me to stop walking. 

 

"woah, woah, where the fuck is everyone going?"

 

"what?" i turned my head slightly, my eyes grazing a tuft of blonde hair "there was an announcement just now, fuyuhiko. didn't you hear it? it was pretty loud..."  


"huh? oh, uhm.. no" i saw a light pink spread across his already tinted cheeks  


"well the shelter's under permanent lockdown. we'll have to live in the second floor of the shelter for the remainder of our stay."

 

"well, fuck" he said, somewhat distraught "the nazi's probably figured us out. they probably just don't wanna tell us." looking down at his expression, he looked just like he did always. pissed off. 

 

"i mean, they gave us literally no information," i said "it could be anything. maybe they think we really are a concentration camp, and are trying to give us a chance to flee?

 

"that's stupid." he scoffed "if they were try'na let us out, why would they bomb us?" with a frustrated groan, he gave me no chance of responding "whatever, this is stupid. i'm outta here." he said before he walked off into the sea of people before me

 

i opened my mouth to try to call back to fuyuhiko, now getting too far ahead for me to see, but i quickly closed my mouth when i heard a shrill voice call out, from behind me.

 

"hey, boss baby! kokichi shouted "looks like somebody's having a little trouble walking like a normal person today, hmm!"

 

a voice i could recognize from anywhere at any volume.  _kokichi oma._ i turned around and saw souda and fuyuhiko leaning into each other, fuyuhiko with pain in his eyes for every step he took. with the sound of his voice, both of their faces turned scarlet.

 

"there's nothing wrong, bastard!" fuyuhiko turned around, voice shrill as he raised it "i'll kill you!"  


"that's awfully violent..." he sighed "do you really think an infant-faced short stack such as yourself could really inflict that much pain onto me?"  


"call me a kid again, and i'll go over there and strangle you to death!"  


despite fuyuhiko's disgusted expression and angry tone, kokichi still smiled "okay! whatever you say, blondie!"  


"what the fuck did you say about me?!" i heard fuyuhiko yell. again, the two were at it. i let out a sigh, how ironic it was to watch the two go back and forth. zoning out of the people around me, doing nothing but look down at my feet as we hit a flight of stairs.

 

"whaaaaattt?" i heard kokichi sarcastically call, still smiling despite his neck in fuyuhiko's hands "we have to walk down stairs?!" oma yelled

 

"what are you, five? just be a man, and walk!" fuyuhiko yelled back at him, the grip around his neck tightening 

 

"should i walk, fuyuhiko? you seem to be having a bit of trouble with that yourself. why's that, big boy?"

 

fuyuhiko opened his mouth but was interrupted by kazuichi's hesitant voice "cut 'm some slack, won't you? he sprained his ankle. i saw it happen."

 

" awe, did he?" kokichi cooed, nothing but mockery in his tone "that's so sad, kazuichi! hey, fuyuhiko, since you like him so much, you should have shark boy kiss all your boo-boos better. maybe then you'll be able to walk again!" 

 

" shut u-! "

 

"so defensive!" he giggled "maybe i've got dumb and dumber caught in a lie!" 

 

"lie?" kazuichi piped up, face slowly sinking in realization "hey, hey, you callin' me a liar?"

 

"maybe! after all, you two are a bunch of  _loudmouths_! you two certainly proved it  _last night!_ "

 

"hey-!"

 

in a moment of quick thought (and good thinking), komaeda called out " fuyuhiko-! "  


without a word, fuyuhiko turned his head, finally grabbing his attention away from the purple haired male.  


"have you heard what the others have said...about the lowest floor?" he questioned, joining me and komaeda in walking, still listening to kazuichi wail behind us   


"eh?"  


"there's speculation that hitler is... hiding here somewhere on the lowest floor. do you think that might be true?"  


"wait, what?" we all looked up after hearing shuichi's quiet voice finally speaking up after his long silence. "but, why here?" he questioned "i knew he was missing or hiding, but..." his voice trailed off, lost in thought

 

"it doesn't make sense." shuichi concluded

 

hardly anything was said after that, besides for kokichi's occasional teasing, and kazuichi's panicking voice.  


(oma's pov)

the cafeteria seemed more crowded than usual. it was probably smaller space of the underground shelter, but i paid no attention. it was unsettling, definitely bringing up my walls of anxiety. it was cramped, smelled like a surgery room. like metal and blood, and someone's internal organs. it was filthy, walls covered in grime and mold. it was undesirable in every way possible, and most likely the last thing any of us would see.  


 

alone at a table, i drew my head up from my empty plate, looking straight up as slowly approaching figures. who i eventually identified as hajime, nagito, fuyuhiko, kazuichi, and-

 

ah, there he was!  


"  _shuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihciiiii!!_ " i called, his eyes, wide and terrified, shooting towards me "hey! hey! shuichi! yoohooooo!!" as i called for him, he looked absolutely terrified. it hurt, in a way.  


"you should come over and sit by me! i am soooooo lonely, and i'm dying for you to come over here and appreciate me!"  


although he seemed reluctant, he did. bringing hajime, nagito, and a bickering pair of fuyuhiko and kazuichi.  


having the cutest boy i've ever seen such a short distance away from me made it incredibly difficult not to touch him then and there. though i tried to keep my distance, i found myself instantly scooting over to him, leaving him no space as i leaned by body on to him.  


" o-oma- "  


"wow! you actually came to sit by me!" i leaned even closer, lightly grabbing his arm as i leaned my head onto his shoulder. "you're my favorite person in the whole wide world, shuichi! i'm so happy you're here! most of all, i love it when you pay attention to me."  


"but that's a lie, isn't it?" his voice was a bit cold, like nails on a chalkboard. nothing pleasant about it. so i chose not to answer.  


lightly drumming my fingers on the table in silence, i caught small strings of the conversations going on around me.  


"well, whatever! it's all your fault anyways, stick dick!"  


"well, we'll surely make it out of here faster than you'd think! i know we will!"  


"no it's not, fuck you! a-and i don't have a stick dick, okay?!"

 

"you really think so? nothing's really turning out like i thought it would."

 

"yes, it is! and you know it! you're lucky i even let you do that to me, so shut up!"  


"oh, of course! don't be so grim, i know we'll make it out. together or not, we'll make it somehow."  


i turned my head towards shuichi, who was picking at his 'food', and occasionally taking hesitant bites. even then, i found the sight of shuichi slowly, silently eating worlds more exciting than any conversation going on around me. with the moments of silence between us, i took the time to notice the little things about shuichi. like the peculiar golden shade of his eyes, his slow, yet seemingly relaxed breathing, his odd pattern of blinking, the unnaturally long length of his lashes, the beautiful silkiness of his navy hair. he was perfect, he was everything . if only he knew that himself .  


he looked down at me, snapping me out of my gaze as i quickly found a question to spit at him, distracting him from any potential thoughts of me staring at him and thinking i might've found him attractive.  


"hey, hey, shuichi,"  


"hm?"  


"why do you think we got a three-person bedroom, hmm?"  


"well," he started "if we got moved to a three-person room, in the situation we're in, it's most likely we're getting another roommate." he looked concentrated, lost in thought, almost.  


"aww, that's no fun." i hugged his arm tighter, burying my face into shuichi's arm. "where are we gonna have sex now?"  


"w-wh-!"  


"c'mon, don't get flustered, shuichi! you know i was just messing with 'ya!"  


he sighed "oma, you really shouldn't feel like you have to lie so much. whatever it is, there's no reason to lie."  


his anxious-looking emotions aside, i felt my cheeks heat up at his attention. "i can't help it, shuichi! you're just so fun to mess with. i can't help but lie to you!"  
  


"but... why? i really love it when you tell me the truth, oma. i feel like when you tell the truth, i can understand you better." i saw his lips curve into a smile, his cheeks lightly flushing. i felt my face flush too, but i couldn't let him now how much it was really affecting me.  


"gee, shuichi, you make yourself look soooooo boring when you say you can't tolerate my lying. you're no fun, not at all!"  


"w-wait a second!" he was quick to protest "i can tolerate your lying and all, i just wish you'd tell me the truth every once in a while."  


he looked at me, anxious looking a blushing. he ran his hands through his hair, as he tried to form words between his stuttering. in defeat, he let out another sigh before allowing himself to grab shoulder and hold it tenderly. "i care about you a lot, oma. and whether you believe it or not, i want to understand you. but i can't if you're always lying to me."  


"sure you can!" i said, quickly interlocking our hands "you're smart! smarter than most of these other fuckers, anyways." that was too good! i couldn't help but laugh at that.  


he looked disappointed at that. "but i don't want to make assumptions based on your feelings." he sighed, unlocking our hands. "i want you to find it in yourself to trust me enough to tell me the truth, even if i know you're never going to."  


he was lying and i knew it. just a pathetic way to manipulate me into exposing my weak points. he'd use that to his advantage, and i knew it. everyone did. yet, something deep inside me wanted to trust him. to be able to open up to him and say it hasn't even been two months and i am-undoubtedly-deeply in love with you. to the point where it just gets harder and harder to hold back, yet harder and harder to admit. and we're probably all going to die here, and i never know if i'll even be able to die with you knowing. i never even know if you'll die without knowing.  


"oma-"  


"awe," i looked away, noticing my face heat at his intense gaze. i was hoping he wouldn't notice the blush on my face, but he probably already did. "that's so sweet of you, shuichi!" i interlocked my own hands together, 'faking' a swoon.  


"it's sooooooo hard to control the intense pulsing of my heart when you say such nice things to me!" he flushed at that, too. at least that made both of us.  


"it's not supposed to be 'sweet'," he interrupted "it's supposed to be honest, which is why i said it."

"well, it doesn't matter what it's supposed to be, it was sweet anyways!" i lunged forward, wrapping my arms as tightly as i could around shuichi's abdomen. which wasn't a very difficult task, considering his twink structure.  


"i love you soooooo much, shuichi!"  


he gave no response, but i felt him tremble at my words.  


i made sure to say it wasn't a lie.  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for coming to boring house hope you enjoyed your stay


End file.
